Le Vestige
by Nephariel
Summary: En l'an 582 de la Deuxième ère, la Guerre des Alliances fit rage. Molag Bal tenta d'envahir Nirn et d'asservir tous les mortels. Do'Kai, le Vestige, combattu au coté des Cinq Compagnons afin d'anéantir les sombres plans du Prince Des Manigances et de récupérer son âme. (Reprend les événements de "The Elder Scrolls: Online" du coté du Domaine Aldmeri)
1. Prologue: Le voleur d'âme

**Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma première Fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une critique pour que je puisse m'améliorer. L'univers de The Elder Scrolls appartient à Bethesda.**

 _Les phrases en italiques représentent les pensées de Do'Kai._

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Prologue: Le voleur d'âme

Sa vue était floue et sa tête tournait. Elle entendait des voix tout autour d'elle. La Khajiit, de ses yeux couleur ambre, distingua des silhouettes. En particulier une qui ressemblait à celle d'un Altmer. Des personnes étaient à côté de ce dernier, formant un demi-cercle. Une table en pierre noire se dressait devant lui. Do'Kai n'arriva pas à identifier les individus qui la trainaient vers le Haut-Elfe qui semblait être leur chef.

 _Par Alkosh, où suis-je ?_ se dit-elle avec effroi.

Les deux créatures qui la retenaient la plaquèrent violemment contre la table. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? La Khajiit ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était pieds et poings liés contre la pierre par un puissant enchantement. L'Altmer la regarda froidement et dégaina une arme, puis l'abattit sans ménagement dans le cœur de sa victime. Elle eut juste le temps de voir l'elfe utiliser une pierre d'âme sur elle.

 _Il est en train de me voler mon âme !_ s'écria-t-elle mentalement.

Do'Kai se sentit partir. Sa vue déjà faible dû à son étourdissement, s'obscurci totalement.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu le prologue!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Les Absous de Havreglace

**Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer. L'univers de «The Elder Scrolls» appartient à Bethesda.**

 _Les phrases en italiques représentent les pensées de Do'Kai._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les Absous de Havreglace

La Khajiit émergea de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait depuis une éternité qu'elle était endormie. Sa fourrure couleur blé et tigrée était un peu mouillée. Elle sentit de la chaleur à côté d'elle. Do'Kai tourna la tête et vit qu'un feu de camp était allumé près de sa paillasse. Elle se rappelait de sa mise à mort.

 _Comment cela se fait-il que je ne sois pas morte ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. _Ne suis-je plus qu'une coquille vide ? Une personne sans âme, bloquée dans la frontière séparant la vie et la mort ?_

La lame noire se mit en position assise et scruta les environs. Elle se trouvait dans une prison. La pièce était non seulement éclairée par le feu de camp, mais aussi avec un étrange cristal près de la porte qui émettait une lumière bleutée. L'endroit était humide. Il y avait d'autres paillasses, des squelettes étaient allongés dessus. Les murs de la cellule étaient en roche bleu foncé, la même que la table de sacrifice sur laquelle on l'avait tuée. Do'Kai repensa à sa blessure, elle souleva ses haillons et regarda son abdomen à l'endroit où on l'avait poignardée. Aucune marque visible, rien. _Comment est-ce possible ? Cet Elfe m'avait pourtant poignardée, je m'en souviens très bien ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien le seul souvenir qu'il me reste… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui je suis, mise à part mon nom. Ma famille doit sûrement s'inquiéter ! Mais, ai-je seulement une famille ?_ Elle était confuse.

La Khajiit se dirigea près de la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Impossible, elle était verrouillée. Elle tenta de regarder entre les barreaux, la prison semblait se trouver dans une immense grotte. La surface des parois était la même que celle de sa cellule. _Quelle étrange roche !_

Deux personnes s'enfuirent en courant vers la droite. Il se passait quelque chose à l'extérieur. _Que se_ _passe-t-il ici ? J'entends des gens se battre,_ se soucia Do'Kai. Au même moment une femme, une Nordique, s'approcha de la porte de la cellule. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et une tresse. Ses yeux étaient bleus, elle portait les mêmes haillons que la Khajiit. _Elle est aussi une prisonnière,_ remarqua-t-elle. Elle avait une grande hache dans son dos et une cicatrice vers son œil gauche. Elle semblait remarquablement grande, même pour une Nordique. Elle essaya de déverrouiller la porte. Sans succès.

« Je m'appelle Lyris, je vais vous aider à sortir », lui dit amicalement la femme.

Elle dégaina sa hache, prit son élan et mit un grand coup dans la porte. Ce qui eut pour effet de détruire le verrou.

« J'espère que vous savez vous battre, vous allez devoir vous défendre », lui prévint la Nordique.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers un cadavre non-loin. Lyris s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à le fouiller. Do'Kai poussa la porte de la cellule. Il y avait des piloris et des instruments de tortures de chaque côté de la pièce. _Alkosh sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si elle ne m'avait pas sortie de là,_ se dit-elle avec soulagement. Elle marcha en direction de sa sauveuse, prête à la remercier.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé sans vous ! Je m'appelle Do'Kai, dit gentiment la Khajiit.

\- Ce n'est rien, on doit s'entraider entre prisonnier, lui répondit Lyris avec un sourire. Ce Drémora avait une arme sur lui, prenez-la », déclara-t'elle en pointant le monstre.

 _Un Drémora ? Un vrai ? Je suis… en Oblivion ? C'est étrange, mais les souvenirs que j'ai sur le monde me sont restés intacts, seul ceux concernant mon passé se sont comme… effacés. Bon, pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça, je dois me concentrer sur l'instant présent !_

Do'Kai ramassa l'épée, c'était une arme que l'on devait porter avec ses deux mains. Elle était en fer et plutôt lourde. _J'ai le sentiment qu'avant de me faire prendre mon âme, je n'avais pas l'habitude de manier ce genre d'arme. J'essaierai d'en trouver une plus légère plus tard !_ La Nordique se releva et intima à la lame noire de la suivre.

« Gardez votre arme en main et prenez garde ! » lui dit la femme en commençant à se diriger vers un couloir.

Do'Kai suivit Lyris de près, la Khajiit regardait tout autour d'elle, c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Des squelettes, _d'autres prisonniers_ pensa-t-elle en frissonnant, étaient pendus au plafond à l'aide de chaînes. Elles poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à tomber sur un Drémora qui venait d'apparaître devant les deux femmes, prêt à se battre. Il était équipé d'une épée et d'un bouclier de facture daedrique. La Nordique et la Khajiit dégainèrent en même temps leur arme et foncèrent toutes deux contre le Daedra. L'immortel ne s'attendait pas à un tel courage venant de la part de simples mortels.

Lyris attaqua en premier, mais le Drémora para le coup. Do'Kai se glissa furtivement derrière lui alors qu'il était occupé avec l'autre femme. La lame noire abattit violemment son arme contre la tête de l'ennemi et le sang gicla de toute part. Il tacha un peu les haillons des deux compagnons.

« Bien joué ! la complimenta la Nordique. Continuons à avancer, il y a d'autres Daedra devant nous.

\- D'accord ! » répondit Do'Kai d'une voix déterminée.

Un peu plus loin le couloir s'agrandissait. La Khajiit remarqua à sa droite que trois autres prisonniers retenaient une porte, prête à être défoncée par leurs ennemis. Elles coururent encore une vingtaine de secondes et elles arrivèrent dans une salle où des cages étaient entreposées. C'est à ce moment-là que deux autres Drémoras apparurent. Les deux femmes recommencèrent leur petit manège et elles les terrassèrent sans problème. Juste avant de passer la porte qui était devant elles, la projection magique d'un vieil homme apparut.

« Le Prophète ? » s'exclama Lyris.

L'homme prit la parole : « Salutations Vestige ! Comme vous, je suis prisonnier ici. Vous devez me secourir et je pourrai vous aider à sortir ! » Il disparut à la fin de sa phrase.

Do'Kai se retourna vers la Nordique en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

La femme la regarda et lui dit. « C'est un ami. C'était très dangereux pour lui de vous parler, même un bref instant. Il doit estimer que vous pouvez m'aider.

\- Vous aidez à quoi, exactement ? l'interrogea la Khajiit.

\- A le libérer, bien sûr ! Croyez-moi, j'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible. Ce vieil aveugle est la seule personne vivante qui peut nous aider à faire le long voyage qui nous sépare de Tamriel ! essaya de la convaincre Lyris. _Alors, nous sommes bel et bien en Oblivion…_

\- Je vais vous aidez, vous m'avez sauvée et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Alors, que faisons-nous à présent ? lui demanda la lame noire.

\- Merci, lui dit La Nordique avec sincérité. Ces tunnels vont nous mener aux Tours des Yeux. C'est là-bas que nous trouverons les Sentinelles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Sentinelles ? questionna Do'Kai.

\- Ce sont des assemblages magiques crées pas Molag Bal en personne pour guider sa vision en Havreglace. Elles sont reliées. Si on en détruit une, les autres seront aveuglées. Avec un peu de chance, ça nous laissera le temps de libérer le Prophète, expliqua la guerrière.

\- Comment allons-nous procéder ?

\- Aucune idée ! s'exclama Lyris. Par la force ? On trouvera bien. Il le faut ! Surtout, soyez prête à tout. Je doute que Molag Bal ait laissé ses Sentinelles sans aucune défense. _Molag Bal ? N'est-ce pas un des Prince Daedra les plus cruels ? C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, je dois absolument en savoir plus !_

\- J'ai des questions à vous poser. Quel est cet endroit ?

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, vous n'êtes plus en Tamriel. Pensez au coin le plus pourri et déprimant possible. C'est le paradis comparé à Havreglace ! Le Prophète pourra vous en dire plus, quand on l'aura libéré, lui répondit Lyris.

\- Je me souviens que c'est un Altmer qui m'a poignardée… Vous savez quelque chose à propos de lui ?

\- Oui, approuva la Nordique d'un hochement de tête. Un dénommé Mannimarco. Son culte du Ver se livre à des rituels nécromantiques en Tamriel. Ils vous ont sacrifiées, ainsi que tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette prison, à Molag Bal. Après votre mort, ce qui restait de vous est apparu ici. On vous appelle les Absous.

\- Un Absous ? questionna Do'Kai avec crainte.

\- Les esclaves d'Havreglace qui travaillent pour l'éternité ici, sous les coups de fouet des Daedra. Si vous décidez de ne pas me suivre, ce sera malheureusement votre destin… Mais je respecterai votre choix, déclara Lyris.

\- Je vais venir avec vous ! Vous m'avez sauvée et j'ai une dette envers vous.

\- Très bien ! Allons détruire ces Sentinelles ! » s'exclama la femme, dans une rage guerrière.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre m'a pris l'après-midi, je suis contente de le poster. ^^**

 **Pour le rythme de publication, je ne sais pas encore. Je suis en vacances donc j'ai le temps d'écrire. Je verrai avec mon emploi du temps.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! :)**


	3. Chapitre 2: Retour en Tamriel

**Voici la suite de ma fic', en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. L'univers de « The Elder Scrolls » appartient à Bethesda !**

 _Les phrases en italiques représentent les pensées de Do'Kai._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retour en Tamriel

« Mettons-nous en route, nous devons traverser la Forge sanguinolente. Soyons prudente, Vaekar le Maître de la Forge rôde dans les parages », dit Lyris en regardant la porte qui se dressait devant elles. _J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à faire à beaucoup de Daedras…_

Les deux fugitives se rendirent dans la salle suivante. Un Drémora portant une armure lourde et une masse souleva un prisonnier d'une seule main et le projeta violemment à travers la pièce. L'immortel se tourna en direction de la Nordique et de la Khajiit. Ces dernières se regardèrent d'un air entendu et l'humaine fonça droit contre le Daedra. Le Drémora se concentra sur Lyris et ne vit pas que Do'Kai s'était glissée discrètement derrière lui. La lame noire dégaina son épée longue et l'abattit sur leur ennemi. Mais il ne se laissa pas duper par la manœuvre des prisonnières. Il se retourna vers la Khajiit après avoir désarmé la Nordique. L'immortel tenta de frapper Do'Kai, mais cette dernière réussi à esquiver son coup grâce à son agilité féline. _C'était moins une,_ soupira la lame noire. Entre temps, Lyris réussit à récupérer sa hache. Sans effort, elle décapita le Daedra. Sa tête roula sur plusieurs mètres et arrêta sa course dans un feu allumé non-loin. Ce que la Nordique n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un autre Drémora apparaisse. Il était dos à la Khajiit alors cette dernière usa de sa discrétion et tua l'ennemi de la même manière que l'humaine.

« Bien joué l'amie! Par la barbe d'Arkay, vous savez vous battre ! s'écria la Nordique. Do'Kai hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Quand arriverons-nous vers les Sentinelles ? demanda la lame noire.

\- Nous y sommes presque ! Les Tours des Yeux se trouvent dans cette direction! » lui répondit Lyris en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'une porte.

Elles débouchèrent sur une grande plaine entourée de sorte de montagnes faites de la même roche bleu foncée que la prison. Des Absous travaillaient inlassablement sous les coups de fouets des Daedra, ils étaient enchaînés les uns aux autres. Impossible de s'enfuir dans de telles conditions. Certains des esclaves étaient allongés sur le sol, mort d'épuisement. D'autres criaient de douleurs, en priant les Huit de venir les sauver. Il y avait des prisonniers de toute race et de tout horizon, des humains en passant par des elfes, des Argoniens, des Khajiits.

« Le Seigneur des Manigances veille sur Havreglace. On doit absolument détruire une Sentinelle pour détourner son attention ! » dit la Nordique en pointant du doigt une tour.

Les deux prisonnières descendirent des escaliers. Un Drémora les attendait de pied ferme, il dégaina son épée. Lyris le tua sans difficulté en abattant son immense hache sur lui.

« Comment vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez déjà ? Mannequin d'entraînement ? se moqua-elle. Do'Kai ricana à cette remarque.

Elles continuèrent leur progression en grimpant en haut d'une tour. Avant d'arriver au sommet, Lyris mit la Khajiit en garde. « Tâchez de ne pas vous faire remarquer ! Avec tout le mal que l'on s'est donné, évitons de nous faire recapturer.

\- Pas de problème ! »

Les fugitives se trouvèrent enfin près d'une Sentinelle. Elle dégageait une aura maléfique. _Alors c'est ça une Sentinelle ? Une sorte d'orbe en forme d'œil ?_ s'étonna la lame noire.

« Comment je fais pour la détruire ? demanda Do'Kai.

\- Je sais pas trop… Essayez de la frapper avec votre épée quand elle ne regarde pas dans votre direction ! » lui suggéra la guerrière. La sans-âme hocha la tête et attendit le moment propice, puis frappa avec son arme la Sentinelle. L'orbe explosa sans faire trop de bruit.

« Vite ! Pendant qu'il est aveuglé profitons-en pour aller vers la cellule du Prophète ! » dit Lyris d'un ton pressant.

La Nordique et la Khajiit redescendirent de la tour en courant et se dirigèrent dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre la porte qui mène au Prophète. Un sceau protégeait l'entrée de la prison. Au moment même où les prisonnières se placèrent devant la porte, une voix sinistre retentit : « Pauvre folles, vous ne vous échapperez jamais de mon royaume ! » _C'était la voix de Molag Bal en personne,_ frissonna Do'Kai.

L'humaine sortit la lame noire de sa torpeur en lui disant : « Nous n'arriverons jamais à passer par ici. La porte est gardée ! Bon sang ! La destruction de la Sentinelle a dû activer ces défenses. On doit absolument trouver un autre moyen d'entrer, s'énerva la guerrière. Elle réfléchit quelques instant puis eu une idée : « Peut-être que Cadwell peut nous aider.

\- Qui est Cadwell ? se demanda la Khajiit avec curiosité.

\- C'est le plus vieux des Absous. Après des années de souffrance, les Absous finissent tous par devenir fous et enragés, mais pas Cadwell. Il était déjà fou bien avant de quitter Tamriel. Aussi cinglé que l'on puisse être, mais inoffensif. Vous verrez bien, lui expliqua t'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Comment est-ce qu'un dément pourrait nous aider ?

\- Il voit simplement les choses comme il aimerait qu'elles soient. Pour lui, Havreglace est un endroit merveilleux ! C'est chez lui. Il connait ce royaume comme le creux de sa main. D'habitude, il est près de la rivière, là-bas. Allons le trouver. »

Lyris parti en direction d'un chemin à gauche de la porte de la cellule du Prophète, Do'Kai sur les talons. Elles marchèrent quelques mètres, puis au détour d'un rocher, rejoignirent un camp d'Absous agglutinés près d'un feu. L'un d'eux portait une marmite sur la tête, jouait du luth maladroitement et chantait faux une chanson sans queue ni tête : « Un beau jour, en pleine nuit, deux rois morts se levèrent pour se battre. Dos à dos ils s'affrontèrent, tirèrent leur arc puis se poignardèrent eux même »

 _Drôle de «chanson »,_ se dit la Khajiit. Cette dernière s'approcha de cet étrange individu. L'Absous la fixa quelques instants puis s'écria : « Hé, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Vous vous promenez ? C'est une journée idéale pour ça !

\- Vous devez certainement être Cadwell ! demanda Do'Kai.

\- Sieur Cadwell, en effet. Enchanté ! se présenta-t'il. Il regarda la Nordique puis dit : « Et la belle Lyris ! Ravi de vous voir ma chère ! Comment allez-vous ? »

La guerrière s'avança et pris la parole : « Nous essayons d'entrer dans la cellule du Prophète. Le problème, c'est que la porte est scellée.

\- Hé bien, hé bien ! Cela doit être rudement embêtant ! Heureusement pour vous, je connais une autre entrée. Un chemin plus agréable. Une bien belle promenade d'ailleurs ! Remplie de pièges, de cadavres, et de sales bêtes pour combler le vide entre tout ça ! s'exclama Cadwell.

\- Comment allons-nous passer ? interrogea la lame noire.

\- Prudemment je pense. Attention où vous mettez les pieds ! Relevez le nez, et attention aux pièges. Et vous devrez sans doute courir et enfoncer quelques crânes, j'en ai bien peur, prévint-il.

\- Où se trouve l'entrée ? demanda la Khajiit.

\- Il suffit de suivre la rivière, vous trouverez la porte de la crypte au bout. Une fois à l'intérieur, restez dans la lumière et vous trouverez une échelle qui vous mènera droit au Prophète. Saluez-le de ma part !

\- Merci Cadwell ! gratifia la Nordique.

\- Bonne chance. N'hésitez pas à passer me voir de temps en temps ! » salua l'homme. Il se remit à jouer de son luth.

Les deux prisonnières poursuivirent leur route en suivant la rivière, comme leur avait indiqué l'Absous. En chemin, Lyris dit à Do'Kai : « Cadwell à l'air de penser que cette crypte est un endroit idyllique. Ça veut probablement dire que c'est un vrai coupe-gorge. Mieux vaut être prudente. »

Sur le chemin, des cages avec des esclaves étaient entreposées çà et là. Au bout de la rivière, une petite grotte s'ouvrait dans la paroi. Il y avait une porte. L'humaine s'approcha et essaya de l'ouvrir. Sans succès.

« Elle est verrouillée, vous savez crocheter une serrure ? demanda la guerrière.

\- Je n'ai jamais essayer, il y a un début à tout » répondit la Khajiit. La sans-âme s'approcha de la porte et l'examina. _On verra bien ce que ça va donner,_ se dit-elle. Elle trouva un crochet et ouvrit la porte au bout de quelques minutes. _Visiblement, ça ne fait pas partie de mes compétences principales._

« Voilà, c'est fait ! Allons-y ! » s'exclama Do'Kai.

Dans le tunnel, il y avait des piloris un peu partout. Des tuyaux s'échappaient des murs et projetaient de la vapeur. En chemin, les fugitives croisèrent quelques Absous enragés et des squelettes qui les attaquèrent. Elles les tuèrent facilement. Au bout de quelques dizaine de minutes, les prisonnières arrivèrent devant un petit escalier avec une porte en haut de celui-ci.

« Derrière cette porte se trouve la cellule du Prophète. Soyez sur vos gardes. On ne sait jamais » prévint la Nordique. Elles passèrent un petit couloir qui débouchait sur une grande salle.

« La cage du Prophète devrait être juste devant nous. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, on a plus beaucoup de temps ! » s'écria Lyris. La Nordique avait raison, le Prophète était là, prisonnier par des entraves magiques.

L'humaine pris la parole : « Très bien. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'on est arrivée ici en un seul morceau et que le Prophète semble indemne. La mauvaise, c'est que vous devrez le ramener entier en Tamriel. Je viens pas avec vous. Il y a une condition pour ouvrir cette cellule. La seule façon pour le prisonnier de partir, c'est qu'un autre prenne sa place. Je dois prendre celle du Prophète ! »

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen ? » s'inquiéta la Khajiit.

\- Croyez-moi, j'aimerai que ça soit le cas. Mais… Je ne vois aucun autre être vivant il me semble. Si personne n'arrête Molag Bal, il va détruire tous les lieux et les gens que l'on aime.

\- Très bien. Si c'est la seule solution… Je suis prête, je vous attends, soupira Do'Kai.

\- Quand cela sera fait, mettez-vous en route. Le Prophète saura où aller, mais il aura besoin de vos yeux et de votre protection. »

La Nordique s'avança vers le sceau et se plaça au milieu. Une lumière jaillit en dessous de Lyris et du Prophète. L'humaine lévita quelques instants et au même moment, des Drémora et toutes sortes d'immondices apparurent. La Khajiit dégaina son arme et se défendit bec et ongle pour protéger Lyris. Les ennemis vaincus, deux orbes surgirent de chaque côté de la guerrière. Elles créaient une sorte de connexion. La Nordique se mit à crier de douleur. _Il faut absolument que je détruise ces orbes,_ s'écria la lame noire. Cette dernière toucha les artefacts magiques et ceux-ci disparurent aussitôt. Une lumière bleue éblouissante s'échappait de l'humaine. Elle cria et soudain, le Prophète et elle échangèrent leur place.

« La liberté… Je me rappelle de ce sentiment. Mais il sera éphémère si Molag Bal parvient à ses fins. Loués soit les Divins, vous allez bien ! C'est toujours ça de pris. Lyris à tout sacrifié pour que nous puissions libres. Son sacrifice ne doit pas être vain, s'exclama le vieil homme.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas l'emmener avec nous ? dit Do'Kai en regardant celle qui la sauvée.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir. Mais je vous le promets, une fois que nous aurons fui Havreglace, nous trouverons ensemble un moyen de la secourir, Vestige, lui assura le Prophète.

\- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous « Vestige » ?

\- C'est le nom que je vous ai donné. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un reliquat de votre ancien vous. Un être sans âme. Les Parchemins l'avaient prédit, j'avais imaginé les choses différemment, déclara l'homme, pensif.

\- Pour quelles raisons Lyris vous appelle-t-elle le Prophète ?

\- C'est ainsi qu'on a fini par m'appeler. Mon vrai nom est perdu, même pour moi. Des années de tourment ont prélevé un lourd tribut », lui expliqua l'humain. Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Le sol commença à trembler.

« Allons, vite ! Nous devons nous hâter jusqu'à l'Ancre ! pressa le Prophète.

\- L'Ancre ? s'exclama Do'Kai.

\- Les Ancres sont des machines daedriques issues de la magie la plus noire. Leurs chaînes enserrent le monde et l'attire vers Havreglace. Je peux me servir de l'une d'elle pour nous ramener vers Tamriel, mais vous devez m'y mener, déclara le vieil homme.

\- Très bien, ne vous éloignez pas ! »

Ils traversèrent un couloir derrière Lyris. Une grande salle se dressait devant eux. Le Prophète dit : « Le voilà, l'amarrage de l'Ancre noire !

Au même moment Molag Bal apparut : « La mortelle. Vous ne m'échapperez pas. Vous resterez à Havreglace pour l'éternité. »

Un monstre fait d'os arriva. Do'Kai dégaina son épée et chargea. Le monstre essaya de la balayer mais il était trop lent. La Khajiit fendit l'air et tenta de trancher le squelette. _Ça ne lui a pas fait grand-chose,_ s'énerva-t-elle. Au même moment un éclair de lumière jaillit et désintégra le monstre. La lame noire se retourna, étonnée en voyant que celui à l'origine de cette puissance était le Prophète.

« Le portail de l'Ancre noire est loin au-dessus de nous. Je vais préparer un sort pour nous y emmener. Mais d'abord, vous devez vous ré-harmoniser avec Nirn pour retrouver votre forme physique. Pour cela il vous faudra un éclat céleste, expliqua l'homme.

\- Un éclat céleste ? s'interrogea la Khajiit.

\- Un éclat de magie aethérique qui contient l'essence de Nirn. D'aucuns les attribuent à Lorkhan, le dieu manquant de la création. Vous pourrez en trouver un peu partout en Tamriel. Si vous le ramassez et que vous absorbez son pouvoir, vous devriez pouvoir restaurer votre forme corporelle. Je vais en faire apparaître un. »

Le Prophète s'approcha d'un réceptacle et récita une incantation : « Fragment d'Aetherius, tombez jusqu'à nous, conférez-nous votre pouvoir. »

Une pierre brillante de couleur blanche et bleu pâle apparut. Do'Kai s'approcha et la toucha. Soudain, elle commença à léviter, l'énergie du fragment se transféra jusqu'à elle. Elle sentit une énergie nouvelle s'imprégner au plus profond de son être.

Aussitôt, le Prophète s'approcha devant le réceptacle et récita une autre incantation tout en levant son bâton : « Entends ma voix Akatosh, j'ai besoin de ta force maintenant. Qu'une voie s'ouvre, que ces âmes errantes retrouvent le chemin de leur demeure. Que la volonté de Molag Bal soit contrariée ! » Il se retourna et dit à la Khajiit : « Vite ! Nous devons partir tout de suite ! »

Il courra en direction du gouffre et sauta dedans, il remonta aussitôt et se téléporta. Do'Kai pris son courage à deux mains et fit de même. Elle se sentit attirer vers le haut. La lame noire traversa des sortes d'anneaux. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, c'était une lumière blanche aveuglante.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Il est un peu plus long que le premier. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. :)**

 **A la prochaine ! ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3: Le mystérieux sauveur

**Voilà, déjà le quatrième chapitre de la fic' ! ^_^**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous aimez l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avis étant donné que c'est ma première fic.**

 **L'univers « The Elder Scrolls » appartient à Bethesda !**

 _Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées de Do'Kai._

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

Chapitre 4 : Une histoire de sucrelune

Les deux Khajiit se rendirent jusqu'au mage Ealcil. Sur le chemin, Do'Kai profita de poser quelques questions, étant donné qu'une grande partie de sa mémoire fut effacée le jour où on lui a volé son âme. Elle ne se rappelait pas de son passé ni de sa famille, pour autant qu'elle en ait eu une un jour, seul lui restait ses quelques connaissances sur le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une Vipère marine ? demanda la lame noire.

\- C'est un peuple de pirates. On les appelle « Maormer » ou elfes des mers. Ils ont une peau blanche, littéralement. Leurs yeux sont eux aussi de cette couleur, on dirait qu'ils sont aveugles. Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps sur leurs navires. Ils sont doués avec la magie liée à l'eau. On dit même qu'ils peuvent apprivoiser des serpents marins, d'où leur surnom. Le Perchoir de Khenarthi leur appartenait autrefois, c'est pour cela qu'ils essaient de nous reprendre l'île. Ils ont une ambassade à Mistral. » Do'Kai hocha la tête et le remercia pour ces explications.

Ils traversèrent les ruines jusqu'à arriver devant une sorte de puit. Des mages se cachaient derrières des palissades en bois. Un étrange orbe d'eau flottait au-dessus du gouffre. La sphère tirait des jets d'eau à tout va. _Voilà pourquoi ils se planquent._

Razum-Dar s'avança et interpella un des érudits : «Ealcil, cette recrue souhaite vous parler ! »

L'intéressé ne se retourna même pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation de l'orbe. De ce que pouvait voir la Khajiit, c'était un Altmer à la peau dorée. Ces cheveux étaient bruns et court, tirant un peu sur le roux. Il portait une robe de mage brune assez classique.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Nous devrons réserver une pièce rien que pour la pierre du deuil lorsque nous l'aurons ramenée à la guilde des mages ! » Il remarqua soudainement Do'Kai et se retourna : «Toute mes excuses, vous faut-il quelque chose ?

\- Oui, c'est le commandant Karinith qui m'envoie. Elle m'a dit que vous reveniez d'une expédition d'un temple, expliqua le Vestige.

\- Tout juste ! Je reviens du temple des Sources du deuil, une ruine Khajiit très ancienne, qui se trouve non loin d'ici. Nous y avons trouvé la pierre du deuil, dit-il en désignant la sphère. Comme vous pouvez le voir, son approvisionnement en eau semble inépuisable.

\- Avez-vous croisé des Vipères marines là-bas ?

\- Des pirates dans un ancien temple Khajiit ? C'est tout bonnement ridicule. En revanche, des morts-vivants ont attaqué notre camp.

\- Des morts-vivants ? s'interrogea la lame noire avec des yeux ronds. Pour quelles raisons vous ont-ils attaqué ?

\- Aucune idée. J'ai bien quelques hypothèses, mais aucune n'est aussi intéressante que le pouvoir de cette pierre. C'est peut-être une ancienne malédiction ou quelque chose dans ses eaux là.

\- Merci pour les informations ! » lança Do'Kai

Le mage ne lui répondit pas, il était de nouveau en train d'observer la pierre du deuil. _Les mages ont toujours tendances à m'irriter avec leurs grands air_ , soupira la femme-chat

Razum-Dar s'approcha de sa compatriote et lui demanda : « Vous avez terminé de parler avec Ealcil ?

\- Oui, il m'a donné quelques infos.

\- Bien, je dois vous parler. En privé. Venez avec moi jusqu'à la sortie nord des ruines. » Le Vestige hocha la tête et suivit son compagnon.

Les deux Khajiit sortirent tranquillement du détroit de l'Aigle. Ils se firent discrets pendant le trajet. L'homme-chat ouvrait la marche, Do'Kai se contentant de le suivre et d'observer les alentours. La lame noire ne se posa pas plus de questions, persuadée d'en avoir les réponses quand ils discuteront.

« Désolé de devoir faire tant de mystère, mais je devais vous parlez à l'abri des regards, dit Razum-Dar. Vous faîtes maintenant couleur locale, personne ne vous empêchera de partir avec votre couverture de soldat. Mais comme je le dit toujours, il y a toujours des opportunités pour les gens qui tombent du ciel !

\- Je vous écoute, dit la femme-chat. Jusque-là, vous m'avez aidée.

\- Pendant qu'Ealcil s'amuse avec sa nouvelle découverte, les morts-vivants se réveillent. Ils sont une menace pour l'île. J'ai besoin que vous fouillez le temple des Sources du deuil. Trouvez un moyen d'y contenir les morts ou de les éliminer définitivement. Les habitants verront alors que nous sommes venus en tant qu'allié et non pas en tant que conquérant.

\- Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je ne peux pas refuser. Vous aviez autre chose à me dire ?

\- Comme vous l'a dit Karinith, un ouragan a fait s'échouer sur la côte ouest de l'île d'innombrables navires. Et voilà que les Maormer se précipitent dessus. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Rendez-vous là-bas et faîtes vos preuves auprès des soldats.

\- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Do'Kai.

\- J'ai deux ou trois choses à faire. Une autre tâche nous attendra à Mistral, au nord de l'île. Rejoignez-moi là-bas quand vous aurez terminé. En attendant, que les vives Lunes guident vos pas. » récita-t-il.

La lame noire répéta la phrase, s'inclina légèrement et parti en direction du temple de la Source du Deuil. Razum-Dar se détourna et parti de son côté.

 _Bon, direction le temple. Il se trouve à l'est si je me souviens bien. Une fois cela terminé, je devrai me rendre à l'ouest pour aider les soldats au ressac des veuves. Ensuite j'irai au nord rejoindre Razum-Dar à Mistral. J'ai du pain sur la planche, mais ce Khajiit m'a donné des occasions en or de refaire ma vie et de me trouver des alliés pour combattre Molag Bal._ Molag Bal. Après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour en Tamriel, Do'Kai avait faillis oublier qu'elle avait perdu son âme. _Au moins je me change les idées._ Le Vestige soupira de plus belle.

La lame noire marcha une heure. C'était midi, le soleil était à son zénith et le temps magnifique. La Khajiit marchait le long d'une route sinueuse et peu entretenue. Elle mangeait du poisson frit, qui était emballé soigneusement dans un petit paquet. Sur son chemin, Do'Kai avait croisé un compatriote qui se rendait à Mistral. Il avait des provisions sur lui et en donna généreusement au Vestige.

La femme-chat plissa les yeux. Apparemment, une ferme à sucrelune se trouvait sur sa route. Les champs se trouvaient sur une petite île. Quelques maisons sur pilotis étaient disséminées çà et là de la propriété. Certaine était entièrement brûlée, dans d'autre s'échappait de la fumée. Arrivée devant le domaine, la Khajiit entendit des lamentations. Elle se précipita devant la première maison et vit deux de ses compatriotes. L'un d'eux, un mâle adulte et plutôt âgé était allongé sur le sol, mal en point. L'autre, une femelle, était à ses côtés veillant sur l'homme.

« Cher père, je vais rester à tes côtés, ne t'inquiète pas ! murmura la femme-chat.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Do'Kai, inquiète pour la santé du vieil homme.

\- Oui, aidez-nous, s'il vous plait ! supplia la Khajiit. Mon père s'est fait brûler dans l'incendie et mon frère a disparu. Notre entrepôt à sucrelune a pris feu. Mon père s'est jeté à l'intérieur pour tenter de l'éteindre, il a voulu sauver notre gagne-pain ! Ses poumons ont inhalés trop de fumée, sans un bon remède, il ne passera pas la nuit ! expliqua la femme en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de ses joues. Je suis Azbi-ra.

\- Je m'appelle Do'Kai. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire? J'peux pas vous laisser dans cet état !

\- Qu'Alkosh vous bénisse ! Père a essayé de récupérer nos outils d'alchimie. L'incendie s'est calmé, pourriez-vous aller les chercher ? S'ils sont en assez bonne état, nous pourrons les échanger contre un médicament.

\- Bien sûr, j'vous ramène ça, je vous le promet ! assura Do'Kai.

La lame noire traversa le pont qui reliait le Perchoir de Khenarthi à la petite île où se trouvait les champs de sucrelune et quelques maisons sur pilotis brûlée. Les plantations étaient elles aussi entièrement ravagées. _Cette famille a vraiment tout perdu._ Un officier et un soldat du Domaine avait l'air d'enquêter. La supérieure se retourna, c'était une Haute-Elfe. L'Altmer portait une très belle armure lourde. Elle était armée d'une épée et d'un bouclier. Sa peau était assez claire, semblable à celle d'un humain. Ses cheveux étaient gris et ses yeux bleus tirant presque sur de l'argenté. L'elfe portait un très beau diadème formé de perles.

« Je ne vous avait jamais vue sur le Perchoir de Khenarthi auparavant. Au nom du Thalmor, que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda l'officier à la Khajiit.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de venir ici à vrai dire…, répondit l'intéressée d'un air gênée.

\- Ah, c'est à cause du naufrage j'imagine. C'est le pire ouragan que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Si vous décidez de traverser cette plantation, soyez prudente. Les bâtiments ont pris feu la nuit dernière. Les ragnards ont pour habitude de rester caché, mais l'incendie les a excité.

\- Merci, je ferai attention.

\- Je dois reprendre mon inspection. Si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit de suspect, informez-moi. » Do'Kai hocha la tête et repris son chemin.

Elle se dirigea vers le premier entrepôt. La bâtisse était presque entièrement brûlée, mais les escaliers eux, pouvaient encore être empruntés. Ils pouvaient s'effondrer à tout moment mais la lame noire n'avait pas le choix. Elle grimpa, faisant attention où elle posait les pieds. L'odeur de fumée était encore très présente. Le Vestige passa sa main gauche devant sa truffe. Pour un humain, cette atmosphère était déjà très pénible, mais pour un Khajiit qui avait un odorat plus développé c'était presque insoutenable. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un établit. Il n'y avait rien, mis à part du verre fondu. La lame noire soupira et sortit du bâtiment. Elle marcha en direction du prochain entrepôt, mais une note sur le sol attira son attention :

Dernier avertissement, chat

Le patron n'est pas content. Vous avez intérêt à vous bouger votre derrière velu et de produire plus si vous voulez votre argent.

Rappelez-vous que nous sommes derrières vos créanciers. Un seul ordre d'Hazak et nous sommes à votre porte pour vous transformer en carpette.

-CTB

 _On dirait qu'on m'a caché certaines choses. L'incendie doit être le cadet de leurs soucis._ Sur ces pensées, Do'Kai poursuivit tout de même ses recherches. Elle avait fait une promesse et elle comptait bien la tenir.

Arrivé vers la deuxième bâtisse, la femme-chat répéta le même manège que précédemment. Encore une fois, ce n'était guère fructueux. Il y avait bien des outils alchimiques, mais totalement endommagé pas l'incendie. _Mince, j'ai encore un bâtiment à fouiller… Espérons qu'il y ait quelque chose d'utilisable là-dedans._

Devant le dernier entrepôt, la Khajiit découvrit une autre note. Cette dernière était un peu brûlée, mais encore lisible :

Recette parfaite

J'ai finalement réussi ! Il faut simplement imbiber la canne à sucrelune dans du Double-rhum avant de la distiller. C'est si simple !

J'en ai donné une goutte à un ragnard. Ses pupilles se sont tellement dilatées qu'elles remplissaient ses yeux. Il s'est ensuite enfui par la fenêtre.

Cette cuvée devrait me rapporter deux fois plus. Je me fiche de ce que me dit mon frère, nos ennuis sont enfin derrière nous !

Do'Kai eu juste le temps de finir de lire qu'un Khajiit sorti du bâtiment en l'interpellant : « Sortez immédiatement de la propriété de ma famille ! » Le Vestige était si surpris qu'elle se pétrifia une fraction de seconde puis elle reprit ses esprits. Elle s'avança doucement vers celui qui semblait être le frère d'Azbi-ra. « Si vous tentez de nous piller, je n'hésiterai pas à vous flanquer la rouste de votre vie ! menaça-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous volez, s'exclama la lame noire les mains en l'air, c'est Azbi-ra qui m'envoie chercher des outils alchimiques.

\- Trop tard, voleuse de sucre, dit-il en faisant mine de ne pas avoir écouté, le feu a tout détruit ! » Il eut un instant de réflexion. « Attendez, je pensais que ma sœur viendrait chercher les outils elle-même. Pourquoi avoir envoyé une inconnue ?

\- Votre sœur est aux côtés de votre père, il s'est grièvement blessé pendant l'incendie.

\- C'est impossible ! déclara-t-il choqué, Mon père était parti hier pour le marché de Mistral. Oh, non ! J'ai allumé cet incendie pour détruire ces maudits outils, non pas pour blesser quelqu'un. Et encore moins mon père.

\- Pourquoi avoir brûlé les plantations ?

\- Les foudroptères ont dévorés la totalité de nos récoltes. Malgré nos dettes, Azbi-ra a insisté pour acheter des outils alchimiques. Elle disait que c'était pour améliorer les récoltes. La semaine dernière, je l'ai surprise en train de fabriquer du skouma. Elle refusait de s'arrêter, donc je savais ce qui me restait à faire.

\- Vous pouviez juste détruire les outils, pensa le Vestige à haute voix.

\- Il est hors de question que ma famille aille en prison ! Le feu devait détruire toute trace de cette drogue. Récemment, j'ai vu ma sœur enterrer quelque chose sur la plage autour de l'île. Je voulais y aller, mais je dois voir mon père. Pourriez-vous aller chercher le skouma?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais à une condition : J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en ferez quand je vous le donnerai.

\- Je le détruirai, dit-il avec ferveur, avec l'argent que nous utiliserons pour reconstruire, cette histoire de skouma sera oubliée. Je préfère avoir des collecteurs de dette à notre porte que des vendeurs de drogue.

\- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

\- Encore une chose, je crois avoir vu Azbi-ra placer des coquillages colorés à côtés de l'endroit où elle a enterré les stupéfiants. Il doit y en avoir un sac entier. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, rapportez le moi. Je serai aux côtés de père en attendant votre retour. » Do'Kai hocha la tête et parti.

Elle descendit une petite pente pour se rendre sur la plage. La femme-chat marchait tranquillement pour être sûre de ne pas rater le paquet. Des mouettes s'envolaient à son passage. La mer était toujours aussi calme que le matin. Au bout de quelque minute de recherche, le Vestige remarqua effectivement des coquillages de couleurs divers disposés de manière pas très naturelle. Il était clair que le sable était retourné.

Au moment où la Khajiit s'approcha, un Bréton apparut soudainement d'un nuage de fumée noire. Surprise, la lame noire cracha violemment, ses oreilles tournées vers l'arrière et ses pupilles réduites à deux fentes. « Vous croyez que vous pouvez voler les bandits de l'Espar sans incident ? » cria-t-il rageusement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'homme l'attaqua, munit d'une dague à chaque main. Do'Kai esquiva. N'ayant pas eu le temps de dégainer son arc, elle attaqua l'humain avec une arme que la nature lui avait donnée : ses griffes. Elle put le blesser gravement. Le sang gicla. Le voleur eut un mouvement de recul, étonné d'avoir raté son coup. Ce moment d'inattention donna au Vestige une occasion d'assener un coup fatal. Elle prit son arc et encocha une flèche qui se logea directement dans la tête du Bréton. Ce dernier trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol. La femme-chat reprit son souffle, décontenancée. Elle passa une main sur son front pour essuyer des gouttes de sueur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Après une vingtaine de seconde pour se calmer, la Khajiit entreprit de déterrer le sac. Il y avait effectivement un petit paquet rempli de fiole de skouma. Do'Kai le cacha dans son carquois et reparti en direction d'Azbi-ra et de son frère.

Arrivé à sa destination, la lame noire remarqua l'officier et le soldat du Domaine derrière la maison. Le frère et la sœur étaient là aussi. Azbi-ra était agenouillée devant une tombe fraîchement préparée. _Celle de son père,_ pensa tristement le Vestige. Cette dernière s'approcha du groupe. La Haute-Elfe la remarqua arriver en premier. « Vous là, venez par ici ! l'interpella-t-elle. Je me suis renseignée. Aucun membre de l'équipage ne se souvient vous avoir vu au détroit de l'Aigle. Assez de mensonge ! Vous êtes une trafiquante de skouma, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne suis pas une trafiquante de drogue ! s'indigna Do'Kai.

\- Ce pauvre fermier a fini par succomber. Vous croyez que je suis incapable de reconnaître une intoxication de skouma ? Que je ne sais pas pourquoi les ragnards ont de l'écume aux lèvres ? Je devrai tous vous faire arrêtez. Le Thalmor découvre toujours la vérité !

\- Laissez-moi parler avec la famille, je compte bien vous prouvez mon innocence !

\- Vous cherchez à gagner du temps ? Faites donc ! Méfiez-vous, car mon ouïe est aussi aiguisé que ma lame. Au moindre mouvement suspect de votre part, je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser ! » menaça l'officier.

La Khajiit se dirigea donc vers ces deux compatriotes. Azbi-ra se lamentait sur la tombe. « Mon père, parti. Pourquoi Zaban-ma briserait-il sa propre famille ? Je vous en prie, dit-elle en s'adressant au Vestige, laissez-moi faire mon deuil. » La concernée hocha doucement la tête, compréhensive. Elle s'approcha donc du frère.

« Mon père est décédé et le Thalmor veut me jeter en prison, murmura l'homme-chat, Ils disent avoir trouvé des traces de skouma dans les entrepôts, mais c'est impossible.

\- J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé, informa tranquillement la femme-chat.

\- Ca veut dire que l'officier Lorin bluffe. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, laissez-moi faire » le rassura Do'Kai en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret. Zaban-ma hocha gravement la tête, nerveux.

La Khajiit retourna vers l'Altmer, cette dernière l'épiait. « Nous vous avons laissé suffisamment de temps. Où se trouve le skouma ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de skouma ! déclara la lame noire avec ferveur.

\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance, menaça Lorin, Si personne ne se décide à dire où se trouve la drogue, vous en subirez tous les conséquences !

\- Ces Khajiit ont perdu leur père. Ils n'ont rien avoir avec un quelconque trafic de skouma ! Pourquoi s'acharner sur eux ?

\- Poser des questions, c'est mon travail. Peut-être que les vapeurs de sucrelune provoquent des crises de convulsions comme le skouma, pensa l'officier à voix haute, Et peut-être m'arrive-t-il de voir de la drogue où il n'y en a pas. Très bien, je vais les laisser faire leur deuil. » La Haute-Elfe se retourna vers son subalterne. « Soldat, veillez sur ces gens ! Quand ils seront installés, retourner faire votre rapport à Mistral. » Sur ces mots, l'Altmer s'en alla. Ce dernier se mit au garde-à-vous devant le passage de son supérieur.

Zaban-ma s'approcha de Do'Kai. « Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, c'est S'rendarr qui vous envoie ! Donnez-moi le skouma, je vais le détruire. Ma sœur est la seule famille qu'il me reste, nous devons nous pardonner si nous voulons nous reconstruire. » La femme-chat s'exécuta. Son compatriote jeta les fioles et les écrasa. Le Vestige reparti donc, satisfaite d'avoir pu aider.

La femme-chat suivi la route pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Au crépuscule, elle arriva devant de majestueuses ruines anciennes de style Khajiit. _Le temple des Sources du deuil._

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre 4 ! ^^**

 **Je remercie Christel, ma meilleure amie, pour m'avoir aidé à corriger ce chapitre ! :)**

 **Je serai en vacances ces deux prochaines semaines et je n'aurai pas d'ordinateur, donc impossible pour moi d'écrire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine ! ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4: Une histoire de sucrelune

**Voilà, déjà le quatrième chapitre de la fic' !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous aimez l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avis étant donné que c'est ma première fic.**

 **L'univers « The Elder Scrolls » appartient à Bethesda !**

 _Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées de Do'Kai._

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une histoire de sucrelune

Les deux Khajiit se rendirent jusqu'au mage Ealcil. Sur le chemin, Do'Kai profita de poser quelques questions, étant donné qu'une grande partie de sa mémoire fut effacée le jour où on lui a volé son âme. Elle ne se rappelait pas de son passé ni de sa famille, pour autant qu'elle en ait eu une un jour, seul lui restait ses quelques connaissances sur le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une Vipère marine ? demanda la lame noire.

\- C'est un peuple de pirates. On les appelle « Maormer » ou elfes des mers. Ils ont une peau blanche, littéralement. Leurs yeux sont eux aussi de cette couleur, on dirait qu'ils sont aveugles. Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps sur leurs navires. Ils sont doués avec la magie liée à l'eau. On dit même qu'ils peuvent apprivoiser des serpents marins, d'où leur surnom. Le Perchoir de Khenarthi leur appartenait autrefois, c'est pour cela qu'ils essaient de nous reprendre l'île. Ils ont une ambassade à Mistral. » Do'Kai hocha la tête et le remercia pour ces explications.

Ils traversèrent les ruines jusqu'à arriver devant une sorte de puit. Des mages se cachaient derrières des palissades en bois. Un étrange orbe d'eau flottait au-dessus du gouffre. La sphère tirait des jets d'eau à tout va. _Voilà pourquoi ils se planquent._

Razum-Dar s'avança et interpella un des érudits : «Ealcil, cette recrue souhaite vous parler ! »

L'intéressé ne se retourna même pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation de l'orbe. De ce que pouvait voir la Khajiit, c'était un Altmer à la peau dorée. Ces cheveux étaient bruns et court, tirant un peu sur le roux. Il portait une robe de mage brune assez classique.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Nous devrons réserver une pièce rien que pour la pierre du deuil lorsque nous l'aurons ramenée à la Guilde des Mages ! » Il remarqua soudainement Do'Kai et se retourna : «Toute mes excuses, vous faut-il quelque chose ?

\- Oui, c'est le commandant Karinith qui m'envoie. Elle m'a dit que vous reveniez d'une expédition d'un temple, expliqua le Vestige.

\- Tout juste ! Je reviens du temple des Sources du deuil, une ruine Khajiit très ancienne, qui se trouve non loin d'ici. Nous y avons trouvé la pierre du deuil, dit-il en désignant la sphère. Comme vous pouvez le voir, son approvisionnement en eau semble inépuisable.

\- Avez-vous croisé des Vipères marines là-bas ?

\- Des pirates dans un ancien temple Khajiit ? C'est tout bonnement ridicule. En revanche, des morts-vivants ont attaqué notre camp.

\- Des morts-vivants ? s'interrogea la lame noire avec des yeux ronds. Pour quelles raisons vous ont-ils attaqué ?

\- Aucune idée. J'ai bien quelques hypothèses, mais aucune n'est aussi intéressante que le pouvoir de cette pierre. C'est peut-être une ancienne malédiction ou quelque chose dans ses eaux là.

\- Merci pour les informations ! » lança Do'Kai

Le mage ne lui répondit pas, il était de nouveau en train d'observer la pierre du deuil. _Les mages ont toujours tendances à m'irriter avec leurs grands air_ , soupira la femme-chat

Razum-Dar s'approcha de sa compatriote et lui demanda : « Vous avez terminé de parler avec Ealcil ?

\- Oui, il m'a donné quelques infos.

\- Bien, je dois vous parler. En privé. Venez avec moi jusqu'à la sortie nord des ruines. » Le Vestige hocha la tête et suivit son compagnon.

Les deux Khajiit sortirent tranquillement du détroit de l'Aigle. Ils se firent discrets pendant le trajet. L'homme-chat ouvrait la marche, Do'Kai se contentant de le suivre et d'observer les alentours. La lame noire ne se posa pas plus de questions, persuadée d'en avoir les réponses quand ils discuteront.

« Désolé de devoir faire tant de mystère, mais je devais vous parlez à l'abri des regards, dit Razum-Dar. Vous faîtes maintenant couleur locale, personne ne vous empêchera de partir avec votre couverture de soldat. Mais comme je le dit toujours, il y a toujours des opportunités pour les gens qui tombent du ciel !

\- Je vous écoute, dit la femme-chat. Jusque-là, vous m'avez aidée.

\- Pendant qu'Ealcil s'amuse avec sa nouvelle découverte, les morts-vivants se réveillent. Ils sont une menace pour l'île. J'ai besoin que vous fouillez le temple des Sources du deuil. Trouvez un moyen d'y contenir les morts ou de les éliminer définitivement. Les habitants verront alors que nous sommes venus en tant qu'allié et non pas en tant que conquérant.

\- Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je ne peux pas refuser. Vous aviez autre chose à me dire ?

\- Comme vous l'a dit Karinith, un ouragan a fait s'échouer sur la côte ouest de l'île d'innombrables navires. Et voilà que les Maormer se précipitent dessus. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Rendez-vous là-bas et faîtes vos preuves auprès des soldats.

\- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Do'Kai.

\- J'ai deux ou trois choses à faire. Une autre tâche nous attendra à Mistral, au nord de l'île. Rejoignez-moi là-bas quand vous aurez terminé. En attendant, que les vives Lunes guident vos pas. » récita-t-il.

La lame noire répéta la phrase, s'inclina légèrement et parti en direction du temple de la Source du Deuil. Razum-Dar se détourna et parti de son côté.

 _Bon, direction le temple. Il se trouve à l'est si je me souviens bien. Une fois cela terminé, je devrai me rendre à l'ouest pour aider les soldats au ressac des veuves. Ensuite j'irai au nord rejoindre Razum-Dar à Mistral. J'ai du pain sur la planche, mais ce Khajiit m'a donné des occasions en or de refaire ma vie et de me trouver des alliés pour combattre Molag Bal._ Molag Bal. Après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour en Tamriel, Do'Kai avait failli oublier qu'elle avait perdu son âme. _Au moins je me change les idées._ Le Vestige soupira de plus belle.

La lame noire marcha une heure. C'était midi, le soleil était à son zénith et le temps magnifique. La Khajiit marchait le long d'une route sinueuse et peu entretenue. Elle mangeait du poisson frit, qui était emballé soigneusement dans un petit paquet. Sur son chemin, Do'Kai avait croisé un compatriote qui se rendait à Mistral. Il avait des provisions et il lui en donna généreusement.

La femme-chat plissa les yeux. Apparemment, une ferme à sucrelune se trouvait sur sa route. Les champs se trouvaient sur une petite île. Quelques maisons sur pilotis étaient disséminées çà et là de la propriété. Certaine était entièrement brûlée, dans d'autre s'échappait de la fumée. Arrivée devant le domaine, la Khajiit entendit des lamentations. Elle se précipita devant la première maison et vit deux de ses compatriotes. L'un d'eux, un mâle adulte et plutôt âgé était allongé sur le sol, mal en point. L'autre, une femelle, était à ses côtés veillant sur l'homme.

« Cher père, je vais rester à tes côtés, ne t'inquiète pas ! murmura la femme-chat.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Do'Kai, inquiète pour la santé du vieil homme.

\- Oui, aidez-nous, s'il vous plait ! supplia la Khajiit. Mon père s'est fait brûler dans l'incendie et mon frère a disparu. Notre entrepôt à sucrelune a pris feu. Mon père s'est jeté à l'intérieur pour tenter de l'éteindre, il a voulu sauver notre gagne-pain ! Ses poumons ont inhalés trop de fumée, sans un bon remède, il ne passera pas la nuit ! expliqua la femme en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de ses joues. Je suis Azbi-ra.

\- Je m'appelle Do'Kai. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire? J'peux pas vous laisser dans cet état !

\- Qu'Alkosh vous bénisse ! Père a essayé de récupérer nos outils d'alchimie. L'incendie s'est calmé, pourriez-vous aller les chercher ? S'ils sont en assez bonne état, nous pourrons les échanger contre un médicament.

\- Bien sûr, j'vous ramène ça, je vous le promets ! assura Do'Kai.

La lame noire traversa le pont qui reliait le Perchoir de Khenarthi à la petite île où se trouvait les champs de sucrelune et quelques maisons sur pilotis brûlée. Les plantations étaient elles aussi entièrement ravagées. _Cette famille a vraiment tout perdu._ Un officier et un soldat du Domaine avait l'air d'enquêter. La supérieure se retourna, c'était une Haute-Elfe. L'Altmer portait une très belle armure lourde. Elle était armée d'une épée et d'un bouclier. Sa peau était assez claire, semblable à celle d'un humain. Ses cheveux étaient gris et ses yeux bleus tirant presque sur de l'argenté. L'elfe portait un très beau diadème formé de perles.

« Je ne vous avait jamais vue sur le Perchoir de Khenarthi auparavant. Au nom du Thalmor, que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda l'officier à la Khajiit.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de venir ici à vrai dire…, répondit l'intéressée d'un air gênée.

\- Ah, c'est à cause du naufrage j'imagine. C'est le pire ouragan que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Si vous décidez de traverser cette plantation, soyez prudente. Les bâtiments ont pris feu la nuit dernière. Les ragnards ont pour habitude de rester caché, mais l'incendie les a excité.

\- Merci, je ferai attention.

\- Je dois reprendre mon inspection. Si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit de suspect, informez-moi. » Do'Kai hocha la tête et repris son chemin.

Elle se dirigea vers le premier entrepôt. La bâtisse était presque entièrement brûlée, mais les escaliers eux, pouvaient encore être empruntés. Ils pouvaient s'effondrer à tout moment mais la lame noire n'avait pas le choix. Elle grimpa, faisant attention où elle posait les pieds. L'odeur de fumée était encore très présente. Le Vestige passa sa main gauche devant sa truffe. Pour un humain, cette atmosphère était déjà très pénible, mais pour un Khajiit qui avait un odorat plus développé c'était presque insoutenable. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un établit. Il n'y avait rien, mis à part du verre fondu. La lame noire soupira et sortit du bâtiment. Elle marcha en direction du prochain entrepôt, mais une note sur le sol attira son attention :

Dernier avertissement, chat

Le patron n'est pas content. Vous avez intérêt à vous bouger votre derrière velu et de produire plus si vous voulez votre argent.

Rappelez-vous que nous sommes derrières vos créanciers. Un seul ordre d'Hazak et nous sommes à votre porte pour vous transformer en carpette.

-CTB

 _On dirait qu'on m'a caché certaines choses. L'incendie doit être le cadet de leurs soucis._ Sur ces pensées, Do'Kai poursuivit tout de même ses recherches. Elle avait fait une promesse et elle comptait bien la tenir.

Arrivé vers la deuxième bâtisse, la femme-chat répéta le même manège que précédemment. Encore une fois, ce n'était guère fructueux. Il y avait bien des outils alchimiques, mais totalement endommagé pas l'incendie. _Mince, j'ai encore un bâtiment à fouiller… Espérons qu'il y ait quelque chose d'utilisable là-dedans._

Devant le dernier entrepôt, la Khajiit découvrit une autre note. Cette dernière était un peu brûlée, mais encore lisible :

Recette parfaite

J'ai finalement réussi ! Il faut simplement imbiber la canne à sucrelune dans du Double-rhum avant de la distiller. C'est si simple !

J'en ai donné une goutte à un ragnard. Ses pupilles se sont tellement dilatées qu'elles remplissaient ses yeux. Il s'est ensuite enfui par la fenêtre.

Cette cuvée devrait me rapporter deux fois plus. Je me fiche de ce que me dit mon frère, nos ennuis sont enfin derrière nous !

Do'Kai eu juste le temps de finir de lire qu'un Khajiit sorti du bâtiment en l'interpellant : « Sortez immédiatement de la propriété de ma famille ! » Le Vestige était si surpris qu'elle se pétrifia une fraction de seconde puis elle reprit ses esprits. Elle s'avança doucement vers celui qui semblait être le frère d'Azbi-ra. « Si vous tentez de nous piller, je n'hésiterai pas à vous flanquer la rouste de votre vie ! menaça-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous volez, s'exclama la lame noire les mains en l'air, c'est Azbi-ra qui m'envoie chercher des outils alchimiques.

\- Trop tard, voleuse de sucre, dit-il en faisant mine de ne pas avoir écouté, le feu a tout détruit ! » Il eut un instant de réflexion. « Attendez, je pensais que ma sœur viendrait chercher les outils elle-même. Pourquoi avoir envoyé une inconnue ?

\- Votre sœur est aux côtés de votre père, il s'est grièvement blessé pendant l'incendie.

\- C'est impossible ! déclara-t-il choqué, Mon père était parti hier pour le marché de Mistral. Oh, non ! J'ai allumé cet incendie pour détruire ces maudits outils, non pas pour blesser quelqu'un. Et encore moins mon père.

\- Pourquoi avoir brûlé les plantations ?

\- Les foudroptères ont dévorés la totalité de nos récoltes. Malgré nos dettes, Azbi-ra a insisté pour acheter des outils alchimiques. Elle disait que c'était pour améliorer les récoltes. La semaine dernière, je l'ai surprise en train de fabriquer du skouma. Elle refusait de s'arrêter, donc je savais ce qui me restait à faire.

\- Vous pouviez juste détruire les outils, pensa le Vestige à haute voix.

\- Il est hors de question que ma famille aille en prison ! Le feu devait détruire toute trace de cette drogue. Récemment, j'ai vu ma sœur enterrer quelque chose sur la plage autour de l'île. Je voulais y aller, mais je dois voir mon père. Pourriez-vous aller chercher le skouma?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais à une condition : J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en ferez quand je vous le donnerai.

\- Je le détruirai, dit-il avec ferveur, avec l'argent que nous utiliserons pour reconstruire, cette histoire de skouma sera oubliée. Je préfère avoir des collecteurs de dette à notre porte que des vendeurs de drogue.

\- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

\- Encore une chose, je crois avoir vu Azbi-ra placer des coquillages colorés à côtés de l'endroit où elle a enterré les stupéfiants. Il doit y en avoir un sac entier. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, rapportez le moi. Je serai aux côtés de père en attendant votre retour. » Do'Kai hocha la tête et parti.

Elle descendit une petite pente pour se rendre sur la plage. La femme-chat marchait tranquillement pour être sûre de ne pas rater le paquet. Des mouettes s'envolaient à son passage. La mer était toujours aussi calme que le matin. Au bout de quelque minute de recherche, le Vestige remarqua effectivement des coquillages de couleurs divers disposés de manière pas très naturelle. Il était clair que le sable était retourné.

Au moment où la Khajiit s'approcha, un Bréton apparut soudainement d'un nuage de fumée noire. Surprise, la lame noire cracha violemment, ses oreilles tournées vers l'arrière et ses pupilles réduites à deux fentes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'homme l'attaqua, munit d'une dague à chaque main. Do'Kai esquiva. N'ayant pas eu le temps de dégainer son arc, elle attaqua l'humain avec une arme que la nature lui avait donnée : ses griffes. Elle put le blesser gravement. Le sang gicla. Le voleur eut un mouvement de recul, étonné d'avoir raté son coup. Ce moment d'inattention donna au Vestige une occasion d'assener un coup fatal. Elle prit son arc et encocha une flèche qui se logea directement dans la tête du Bréton. Ce dernier trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol. La femme-chat reprit son souffle, décontenancée. Elle passa une main sur son front pour essuyer des gouttes de sueur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Après une vingtaine de seconde pour se calmer, la Khajiit entreprit de déterrer le sac. Il y avait effectivement un petit paquet rempli de fiole de skouma. Do'Kai le cacha dans son carquois et reparti en direction d'Azbi-ra et de son frère.

Arrivé à sa destination, la lame noire remarqua l'officier et le soldat du Domaine derrière la maison. Le frère et la sœur étaient là aussi. Azbi-ra était agenouillée devant une tombe fraîchement préparée. _Celle de son père,_ pensa tristement le Vestige. Cette dernière s'approcha du groupe. La Haute-Elfe la remarqua arriver en premier. « Vous là, venez par ici ! l'interpella-t-elle. Je me suis renseignée. Aucun membre de l'équipage ne se souvient vous avoir vu au détroit de l'Aigle. Assez de mensonge ! Vous êtes une trafiquante de skouma, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne suis pas une trafiquante de drogue ! s'indigna Do'Kai.

\- Ce pauvre fermier a fini par succomber. Vous croyez que je suis incapable de reconnaître une intoxication de skouma ? Que je ne sais pas pourquoi les ragnards ont de l'écume aux lèvres ? Je devrai tous vous faire arrêtez. Le Thalmor découvre toujours la vérité !

\- Laissez-moi parler avec la famille, je compte bien vous prouvez mon innocence !

\- Vous cherchez à gagner du temps ? Faites donc ! Méfiez-vous, car mon ouïe est aussi aiguisé que ma lame. Au moindre mouvement suspect de votre part, je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser ! » menaça l'officier.

La Khajiit se dirigea donc vers ces deux compatriotes. Azbi-ra se lamentait sur la tombe. « Mon père, parti. Pourquoi Zaban-ma briserait-il sa propre famille ? Je vous en prie, dit-elle en s'adressant au Vestige, laissez-moi faire mon deuil. » La concernée hocha doucement la tête, compréhensive. Elle s'approcha donc du frère.

« Mon père est décédé et le Thalmor veut me jeter en prison, murmura l'homme-chat, Ils disent avoir trouvé des traces de skouma dans les entrepôts, mais c'est impossible.

\- J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé, informa tranquillement la femme-chat.

\- Ca veut dire que l'officier Lorin bluffe. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, laissez-moi faire » le rassura Do'Kai en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret. Zaban-ma hocha gravement la tête, nerveux.

La Khajiit retourna vers l'Altmer, cette dernière l'épiait. « Nous vous avons laissé suffisamment de temps. Où se trouve le skouma ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de skouma ! déclara la lame noire avec ferveur.

\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance, menaça Lorin, Si personne ne se décide à dire où se trouve la drogue, vous en subirez tous les conséquences !

\- Ces Khajiit ont perdu leur père. Ils n'ont rien avoir avec un quelconque trafic de skouma ! Pourquoi s'acharner sur eux ?

\- Poser des questions, c'est mon travail. Peut-être que les vapeurs de sucrelune provoquent des crises de convulsions comme le skouma, pensa l'officier à voix haute, Et peut-être m'arrive-t-il de voir de la drogue où il n'y en a pas. Très bien, je vais les laisser faire leur deuil. » La Haute-Elfe se retourna vers son subalterne. « Soldat, veillez sur ces gens ! Quand ils seront installés, retourner faire votre rapport à Mistral. » Sur ces mots, l'Altmer s'en alla. Ce dernier se mit au garde-à-vous devant le passage de son supérieur.

Zaban-ma s'approcha de Do'Kai. « Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, c'est S'rendarr qui vous envoie ! Donnez-moi le skouma, je vais le détruire. Ma sœur est la seule famille qu'il me reste, nous devons nous pardonner si nous voulons nous reconstruire. » La femme-chat s'exécuta. Son compatriote jeta les fioles et les écrasa. Le Vestige reparti donc, satisfaite d'avoir pu aider.

La femme-chat suivi la route pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Au crépuscule, elle arriva devant de majestueuses ruines anciennes de style Khajiit. _Le temple des Sources du deuil._

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre 4 ! ^^**

 **Je remercie Christel, ma meilleure amie, pour m'avoir aidé à corriger ce chapitre ! :)**

 **Je serai en vacances ces deux prochaines semaines et je n'aurai pas d'ordinateur, donc impossible pour moi d'écrire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine ! ^^**


	6. Chapitre 5: Le temple maudit

**Cinquième chapitre de ma fic, il aura mis beaucoup de temps à arriver (presque un an) car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre, entre les cours et mes examens! J'ai mes vacances d'été, il sera donc plus facile pour moi d'écrire. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les personnes qui suivent ma fic et qui l'ont mise en favoris! :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez donc pas à laisser une review après votre lecture ! ^_^**

 **L'univers de « The Elder Scrolls » appartient à Bethesda !**

 _Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées de Do'Kai._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le temple maudit

Do'Kai s'approcha du temple des Sources du Deuil avec prudence, se rappelant les mises en gardes que lui avait données Razum-Dar. Le bâtiment était imposant, une muraille haute d'environ six mètres le protégeait d'éventuels envahisseurs. Il était clairement de style Khajiit, des grandes statues représentant des félins, richement ornées, trônaient de chaque côté des escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée du temple, un petit camp était dressé à la gauche de cette dernière. La lame noire vit près d'une muraille à moitié effondrée, entre les décombres, un éclat céleste. Elle marcha dans sa direction et l'absorba, elle retourna ensuite près du chemin.

Près de l'entrée, une elfe des bois se tenait devant les murs du temple, les examinant. Do'Kai déduisit qu'elle faisait partie de la Guilde des Mages, car la Bosmer portait une robe d'adepte de cette guilde, il n'était pas rare de croiser des membres de celle-ci près de ruines. Comme quasiment tous les elfes des bois, elle était plutôt petite, le Vestige la dépassait d'une bonne tête, ses cheveux étaient bruns et longs avec des reflets roux, ses yeux étaient verts comme les feuilles d'un arbre. La femme se retourna en voyant la Khajiit, elle semblait étonnée de voir quelqu'un dans les environs. Elle interpella la lame noire :

« Oh ! Bonjour ! Vous faites partie de la Guilde des Mages ?

\- Non, désolée, je suis une soldate du Domaine envoyée pour régler le problème dans ces ruines, je m'appelle Do'Kai, répondit la Khajiit en reprenant son rôle de recrue. On m'a dit que des morts-vivants avaient pris possession de ce temple, est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui, exacte. Si vous êtes venu pour ça, vous pourrez peut-être m'aider ! Je suis Gathwën, mon maître et moi étions venus après le naufrage pour enquêter sur ces ruines, des habitants de l'île parlaient d'un temple ou des fontaines ne s'assèchent jamais, nous avons donc sauté sur l'occasion. Ealcil, un autre mage, a insisté pour diriger les opérations.

\- Ealcil ? Je l'ai croisé au Détroit de l'Aigle, il étudiait la pierre du deuil.

\- Ah ! Vous l'avez donc déjà rencontré ! La pierre du deuil que vous avez vu venait de ce temple. Ealcil l'a extraite de justesse avant que les morts-vivants ne nous tombent dessus.

\- Savez-vous à quoi elle sert ? la questionna le Vestige.

\- Rurélion, mon maître, pensait que l'objet permettait de contrôler la météo ou d'éviter qu'un autre ouragan de cette ampleur se reproduise. Ealcil était en désaccord avec lui, alors il a insisté pour l'étudier plus en profondeur au Détroit de l'Aigle, (Gathwën marqua une courte pause et repris) mon maître est à l'intérieur des ruines depuis un moment, je pense qu'il est bloqué à l'intérieur. Je ne doute pas de ses capacités, mais s'il est piégé, nous devons rapidement trouver un moyen de le sortir de là.

\- D'accord, entrons dans le temple et voyons si on peut le retrouver, dit Do'Kai d'un ton déterminé. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent donc vers les ruines, elles grimpèrent les marches et passèrent sous la grande arche qui marquait l'entrée. Une grande cour se trouvait au milieu de celui-ci, il y avait une majestueuse fontaine en son centre. Des cadavres déambulaient à travers les ruines, sans but précis _._ Un évènement soudain marqua l'arrêt de leur contemplation, un squelette en armure de cuir apparut devant elles, il dégageait une aura noire et malfaisante. La Khajiit et la Bosmer se mirent en position d'attaque, la première tendit son arc, prête à décocher une flèche au moindre mouvement hostile, la deuxième dégaina son bâton de mage. Le morts-vivant se mit à parler, sa voix était aussi sombre que son apparence:

« Repartez d'où vous venez, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? demanda Do'Kai.

\- Je suis ce que je veux être, je change de corps tel un Haut-Elfe qui change d'habits. Cependant, ma garde-robe est limitée par le nombre de cadavres qui se trouvent dans ce temple. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

\- Nous cherchons un homme nommé Rurélion, déclara le Vestige.

\- Ah ! C'est le nom de mon prochain habit ! Sa chair pend un peu, mais la puissance de ses os me rappelle ma jeunesse.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon maître ? s'énerva Gathwën.

\- Entrez dans ce temple et vous verrez par vous-même ! (Il observa la Khajiit plus attentivement) Quelle posture héroïque, vous serez parfaite comme tenue hivernale ! Quant à Rurélion… Il conviendra parfaitement pour la pleine lune.

\- Relâchez-le immédiatement ! s'exclama la lame noire.

\- Je suis las de vous, partez ou mourrez, peu importe ! (Il disparut dans un écran de fumée noire)

\- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… (La Bosmer se tourna vers Do'Kai) Il y a des protections magiques qui défendent l'entrée principale du temple, nous devons les désactivées pour entrer. Je suis déjà venue ici, je sais où elles se trouvent, suivez-moi ! » déclara l'elfe des bois.

Les deux femmes partirent en direction de la première protection, Gathwën était devant puisqu'elle connaissait bien les ruines. Elles arrivèrent près d'escaliers qui menaient à un petit bâtiment. A l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de faisceau rouge pointé vers le ciel. Derrière ce même faisceau, se trouvait un cadavre momifié couché sur une grosse table en pierre. Sur le mur, une plaque circulaire, avec un scorpion dessiné en son centre, ornait le petit mausolée. Au moment où les deux associés s'approchèrent, une voix grave s'éleva et déclara :

« Le poison du scorpion court dans les veines de sa proie… »

 _Ce n'est pas la voix du squelette de tout à l'heure,_ pensa Do'Kai _._ La Bosmer s'approcha de la lumière rouge en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux paroles qui venait d'être prononcées. Elle dirigea la paume de ses mains en direction du faisceau, une lumière éclatante et rassurante se formait autour d'elles. Le rayon prit la même couleur que la magie de Gathwën et il disparut. Elles répétèrent la même opération pour la deuxième protection. Elles réussirent sans encombre à la désactivée.

« Nous pouvons maintenant nous diriger vers les catacombes ! Soyons prudentes, car les morts-vivants rôdent encore. » prévint l'elfe des bois.

Les catacombes se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité des ruines. Les deux femmes n'eurent qu'à affronter que quelques cadavres, car elles essayaient d'être le plus discrètes possible. Elles arrivèrent vers l'entrée du temple intérieur, une trappe se trouvait au centre du petit bâtiment qui était semblable à ceux où étaient les protections. L'accès menait à un petit tunnel qui lui-même débouchait sur une immense pièce, certains pans des murs étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées. La pièce était éclairée par des flambeaux disposés au bout des escaliers qui descendaient devant Do'Kai. L'endroit était si ancien que des racines d'arbres avaient percé certaines parties de la pièce. Un immense pilier se trouvait dans la partie gauche de la pièce, il y avait quatre plaques dessus, représentant différentes phases des deux lunes. Celle qui se trouvait le plus en hauteur symbolisait Jone et Jode vides, la deuxième les montrait avec un croissant, sur la troisième elles étaient pleines et sur la dernière il y avait aussi un croissant mais dans l'autre sens. Quatre autres piliers, plus petits, faisaient face au plus grand, il y avait une plaque sur chacune d'elles, qui correspondaient à celles qui étaient sur le plus imposant. Derrière les plus menues, il y avait une porte, recouverte d'un voile de couleur bleu pâle. _Une autre protection magique !_ Gathwën l'avait aussi remarquée.

« Examinons cette salle et découvrons comment lever la barrière. » dit la Bosmer d'un ton très professionnel.

Les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers le plus gros pilier. Près de celui-ci, une note un peu froissée avait été laissée là. La Khajiit prit le papier et lit ce qui y était inscrit pendant que l'elfe des bois examinait la pièce:

Le temple des Sources du Deuil

Observation n°1

Ces catacombes sont remplies de corps, et aucun n'est celui d'un Khajiit. On dirait qu'ils sont tous morts au combat, mais une attention et un soin particulier leur ont été prodigués durant leur préparation à l'inhumation. Quiconque a bâti cet endroit doit avoir un immense respect pour les défunts, même lorsqu'ils étaient leurs ennemis.

-Rurélion

Après avoir fini de lire, Do'Kai interpela la mage :

« J'ai trouvé une note de votre maître à propos de ces ruines !

\- Faites-moi voir ! (La Bosmer s'approcha et lit à son tour la note.) Rurélion a écrit cette note lors de notre précédent passage, (Elle soupira) j'espère qu'il va bien... J'ai trouvé la solution pour ouvrir cette porte, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à comprendre, il suffit de toucher les plaques dans l'ordre où elles se trouvent sur le grand pilier, de haut en bas !

\- Je m'en charge, s'exclama la lame noire.

A chaque fois que la Khajiit touchait une plaque, elle ressentait de légers picotements sur le bout de ses doigts. Les dalles s'illuminaient du même éclat bleuté de la porte. Une fois l'opération terminée, la barrière se brisa.

« La protection est tombée ! clama l'elfe des bois. Mais avant de continuer, je dois vous parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans ce temple, le squelette nous a fait sous-entendre que Rurélion courait un grave danger. Je ne trahirai jamais mon maître pour de vagues menaces, mais nous ne saurions nous passer de lui. Il faut réfléchir avant d'agir.

\- Pourquoi a-t'il autant d'importance ? s'étonna Do'Kai.

\- Le Domaine se repose sur sa sagesse, il a enseigné la voie de la magie à bon nombre d'étudiants, dont certains sont devenus par la suite conseillers de la reine. Son rôle est crucial pour notre alliance, alors, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la coupa le Vestige, je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour le protéger. » Gathwën la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Elles passèrent la porte, elle menait sur un surplomb, des arbres entouraient ce dernier. Des tas d'ossements se trouvaient un peu partout. A quelques mètres de l'entrée il y avait un piédestal, un Altmer se trouvait dessus, debout et dos aux deux femmes. Il était habillé d'une robe de mage. Do'Kai le fixa et la Bosmer ne le vit pas au premier abord.

« C'est ici que nous avons trouvé la pierre du deuil. (Elle remarqua l'homme.) Rurélion ? Mais que fait-il là-haut ? » s'exclama-t'elle avec les yeux ronds.

C'est en s'approchant de lui que la Khajiit remarqua que la même aura maléfique que le squelette l'entourait. _Oh non ! Il est possédé !_ Le Haut-Elfe se retourna et baissa les yeux pour regarder la lame noire droit dans les yeux. Sa peau était dorée et ses yeux aussi froids que la glace, il avait une barbe grisonnante. Sa voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

« A quoi vous servent vos si grandes oreilles si vous ne savez pas écouter ? se moqua-t'il. Il fut un temps où la voix d'Uldor faisait frémir des villes entières !

\- Uldor ? se demanda à voix haute Do'Kai.

\- Je suis Uldor ! Je constate que le Domaine ne vous enseigne rien sur mon peuple ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux que vous remercier. (Il arbora un sourire narquois en regardant la Bosmer.) En retirant la pierre du deuil, vous m'avez libéré de la malédiction qui me retenait ici depuis des siècles! Regardez Rurélion, vibrant de dynamisme ! J'aurai besoin d'hommes comme lui, mais il faut accepter d'utiliser un rouleau de soie entier pour obtenir le manteau le plus raffiné !

\- Libérez-le immédiatement ! ordonna le Vestige.

\- Je crois que je vais le garder, du moins, jusqu'à que mes invocations réussissent. Vous comprenez, les morts sont si… beiges. J'ai bien l'intention de me parer de centaines de tenues voyantes afin d'obtenir les plus beau atours les plus colorés du Détroit de l'Aigle !

\- Je vous en empêcherai !

\- Dans ce cas, puissiez-vous être submergée par un océan de cadavres !»

L'Altmer commença son rituel, l'aura noire autour de lui s'intensifia. Gathwën se précipita de dire à la Khajiit son plan, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Oublions Rurélion pour le moment, il faut qu'on arrête les invocations ! Je vais m'occuper de détruire les tas d'ossements grâce à ma magie, vous, tuez les morts-vivants pendant que je m'en occupe !

\- D'accord ! »

Au sommet des monticules, des cercles d'invocations composés de runes daedriques se formaient. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers l'un d'entre eux. La Bosmer commença ses rituels.

« Ça me prendra un peu de temps pour affaiblir les cercles... Ne laissez sous aucun prétexte les morts-vivants m'approcher, cela briserait mes sorts. »

L'elfe des bois tendit ses mains en directions du tas d'ossements, un filament lumineux de couleurs or sortit de ses mains et se dirigea vers le monticule. Au même moment, des squelettes surgirent de la terre. Do'Kai sortit son arc et décocha une flèche qui se logea dans la tête du premier morts-vivant à sa portée. Un autre surgit derrière elle, voulant la prendre par surprise. Elle l'entendit arriver et, n'ayant pas le temps de décocher une flèche, lui donna un coup violent avec son arc. Son crâne se brisa en mille morceaux. La Khajiit dû abattre au moins une bonne dizaine de squelettes avant que la Bosmer n'ait fini son rituel. Elles durent répéter l'opération trois autres fois, elles étaient épuisées. Le dernier cercle détruit, les invocations d'Uldor s'arrêtèrent net. Il se tourna vers les deux femmes en lançant un regard rempli de haine. Le Vestige s'approcha de l'Altmer, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en invoquant la foudre. Cette dernière tomba droit sur les deux femmes, qui ne purent pas lutter tant elles étaient fatiguées. Elles s'effondrèrent. Le Haut-Elfe se tint la tête, comme s'il avait une migraine.

« N'approchez pas ! (Une autre voix se fit entendre, surement celle de Rurélion, il souffrait terriblement.) Uldor, sors immédiatement de mon corps! (La voix de l'être maléfique retentit à nouveau) Silence ! Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne ! »

Tout en se tenant la tête de douleur, l'Altmer se dirigea en courant vers des escaliers qui descendaient vers une autre partie du temple. Do'Kai se releva péniblement, quant à Gathwën, elle s'assit sur une pierre. L'elfe des bois était particulièrement épuisée.

« Allez aider mon maître, je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai repris des forces », s'efforça péniblement de dire la Bosmer.

La Khajiit hocha la tête, descendit les escaliers et franchit la porte. Elle arriva dans une immense pièce, qui était éclairée en son centre par un immense flambeau. La salle était remplie de pièges, des piques sortaient du sol à rythme régulier. _Il va falloir être encore plus vigilante que d'habitude étant donné mon niveau de fatigue._ Ni une ni deux, elle commença à franchir la première rangée de pieux. Elle sauta et se rattrapa de justesse, sa queue a failli se faire empalée. _Une demi-seconde plus tard et j'étais morte,_ soupira Do'Kai, soulagée d'avoir échappé au pire. Elle prit l'habitude et traversa la pièce sans encombre. Au bout de la salle, Rurélion se tenait la tête. Il se mit à réciter une incantation :

« Uldor, entends ma voix ! Par les larmes des deux lunes, retourne dans ta prison ! (Le spectre d'Uldor, de couleur violet, commençait à se dissocier du corps de Rurélion. La voix de l'esprit retentit.) Ça ne me retiendra pas longtemps !»

L'être maléfique était totalement séparé du corps du mage. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers une autre salle. Quant au maître de Gathwën, il se tourna vers Do'Kai.

« Vous êtes bien une alliée de mon élève ? (Il n'attendit pas que la femme-chat réponde et poursuivit.) Désarmez ces pièges en tirant ce levier pour qu'elle puisse nous rejoindre sans encombre! » dit-il d'un ton implorant.

La Khajiit ne se fit pas prier, elle bougea le levier et les pièges se désactivèrent instantanément. L'Altmer se redressa, il avait l'air de se sentir un peu mieux.

« En dépit de toute mes connaissances, Uldor exerçait un contrôle total sur moi. Vous êtes arrivé pile au bon moment ! Sans vous, je ne serai qu'une marionnette à l'heure qu'il est. Merci !

\- Etes-vous blessé ? s'enquit la lame noire.

\- Mon orgueil seulement… Mais il y a plus urgent que moi ! Quand j'étais sous son emprise, Uldor pouvait capter mes pensées, mais je pouvais aussi lire les siennes. Il a l'intention de s'emparer et d'asservir tout le Perchoir de Khenarthi en envoyant une horde de morts-vivants à l'aube.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna-elle, effarée.

\- Il était un puissant sorcier Maormer, il a appris à séparer son corps et son esprit, même une fois mort. Il peut changer de corps à volonté. Heureusement, je connais ses points faibles ! Ces gemmes canalisent la puissance de la pierre du deuil, (Il tendit quatre petites pierres bleues en forme de goutte à Do'Kai.) Uldor m'a demandé de les ôter de sa tombe. Je propose que Gathwën récupère la pierre du deuil au Détroit de l'Aigle pendant que nous, nous recréons la prison du mage.

\- Est-ce que je risque de me faire posséder ?

\- Non, il pensait que prendre possession de vous le mènerait à sa perte. Pour une raison inconnue, il vous craignait.

\- S'il ne peut pas m'atteindre, je n'ai qu'à entrer seule dans le tombeau !

\- Impossible, il ne peut vous posséder mais il peut toujours vous tuer grâce à sa magie. Si nous voulons avoir une chance de le vaincre, il faudra détourner son intention ! Pendant que je le laisserai prendre possession de mon corps, vous mettrez dans les piédestaux les gemmes que je vous ai données, cela l'emprisonnera. »

Au même moment, l'elfe des bois débarqua en courant.

« Maître, je sais ce que vous préparez, je ne vous laisserai pas vous sacrifier, vous resterez emprisonné à jamais avec cet être maléfique ! s'indigna-t'elle.

\- Gathwën, répondit tristement Rurélion en s'approchant d'elle, je dois le faire, j'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que vous. Je suis votre maître et en tant que tel, je sais que vous surpasserez de loin mes exploits !

\- Mais vous êtes bien trop important pour le Domaine ! protesta la Bosmer.

\- Le Domaine continuera de prospérer sans moi, il est bien plus puissant que ce que nos ennemis imaginent.

\- Alors je retrouverai la pierre du deuil. Adieu Rurélion… Je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle invoqua un portail et entra à l'intérieur.

« Je sais Gathwën, je sais… » soupira-t'il.

L'Altmer et la Khajiit se dirigèrent vers la salle où le spectre s'était enfui. Au centre de la pièce, trônait une table en pierre, un squelette en robe de mage gisait dessus, c'était la dépouille d'Uldor. Une sorte de petit muret, d'environ cinquante centimètres de hauteur, formait un carré autour de la tombe. Une statue représentant un félin se trouvait à chaque extrémité. _C'est sa prison._ Dans chaque coin de la pièce se trouvait ces mêmes idoles, elles étaient sur des piédestaux. _C'est là que je devrai mettre chacune des gemmes._ Devant la sépulture se trouvait l'esprit d'Uldor, il toisait les deux nouveaux venus d'un air mauvais.

« Vous ! dit-il d'un ton rageur en pointant du doigt Do'Kai. Jamais je ne porterai une tenue souillée. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Rurélion s'approcha d'Uldor, il s'avança vers lui jusqu'à entrer dans le périmètre que délimitait le muret. Le plan était en marche.

« J'ai repensé à ce que nos pouvoirs combinés pourraient accomplir. Je m'abandonne à vous, sans réserve, déclara le mage.

\- Je savais que le goût du pouvoir te tenterait ! Très bien ! » répondit Uldor, non sans délectation.

Le spectre se fondit dans le corps de l'Altmer, l'aura noire et maléfique entourait à nouveau sa silhouette. C'est à ce moment-là que le maître de Gathwën cria à la lame noire :

« Maintenant! Placez les larmes des deux Lunes sur les piédestaux ! »

Do'Kai ne se fit pas prier, elle se dirigea vers la première statue et y plaça l'une des gemmes, une sorte jet d'eau se forma sur l'un des côtés du carré. _Ça marche, la prison commence à se former !_

« Espèce de maudit vieillard ! Je vais réduire ton amie en cendre ! » scanda la voix d'Uldor.

Une aura rempli d'électricité entourait le mage, comme précédemment, il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour tenter de faire tomber la foudre sur la Khajiit. Le Vestige esquiva plusieurs fois celle-ci, en réussissant à chaque fois à placer une larme des deux lunes. La quatrième posée dans son piédestal, la lame noire se retourna vers Rurélion, la prison était totalement reformée. Quatre jets d'eau entouraient la tombe, il était bloqué.

« Immondice ! Cette tombe ne pourra me retenir éternellement ! » gronda le Maormer.

L'esprit d'Uldor quitta le corps du mage, celui-ci s'assit contre la table de pierre. La femme-chat le rejoignit prudemment. L'Altmer leva les yeux vers elle et dit :

« Vous devez vous en allez, je sens qu'Uldor recouvre ses forces. Informez Gathwën de notre victoire ! (Il soupira.) Ne pleurez pas sur mon sort mon amie, mon sacrifice aura été utile, peu peuvent en dire autant.

\- Qu'allez-vous devenir ? demanda Do'Kai, attristée.

\- Uldor me maintiendra en vie, une forme vivante est préférable à un vieux squelette poussiéreux. Adieu mon amie, vous êtes un exemple pour tous les membres du Domaine !

\- Adieu Rurélion », salua poliment la Khajiit en s'inclinant.

La lame noire retourna dans la précédente salle, l'elfe des bois, qui entre temps était revenue, l'attendait.

« C'est fait, n'est-ce pas ? Rurélion est enfermé avec ce monstre...

\- Il a sauvé toute l'île avec son sacrifice, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit la Bosmer en passant l'une de ses mains sur son visage. On ne pouvait pas laisser Uldor vagabonder librement. Il fallait qu'on agisse.

-Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

\- Je vais faire en sorte que la pierre du deuil soit surveillée en permanence. Je dois établir un rapport complet afin que le Domaine se rende compte de la menace que représente Uldor.

\- Et Rurélion ?

\- Il est en vie, ce qui signifie qu'il y a de l'espoir. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, mais je trouverai un moyen de le libérer, répondit la mage avec détermination. Je vais vous ouvrir un portail pour que vous puissiez sortir plus rapidement. Au revoir, mon amie, j'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront à nouveau !

\- Au revoir Gathwën, que les Vives Lunes illuminent votre chemin !

La Khajiit se dirigea vers le portail, une lumière aveuglante la transcenda, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur du temple, il faisait nuit. La cour n'était plus peuplée par des morts-vivants, mais par des esprits pacifiques. La fontaine desséchée était à nouveau en fonction. Do'Kai quitta les ruines. _J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil moi !_ pensa-t'elle en étirant ses bras. _Et demain, cap sur le Ressac des Veuves !_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout ! Il est plus long que les autres, entre autre pour me faire pardonner de ma trèèèèèèès longue absence ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review et à la prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 6: Au cœur de la tempête

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 6 de la fic!**

 **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le style d'écriture du dernier chapitre a changé, surtout au niveau des dialogues, parce qu'un an s'est écoulé entre les publications et j'ai donc adopté un style différent. Je compte faire une réécriture du prologue et des quatre premiers chapitres pour qu'ils soient plus cohérents avec le cinquième et les suivants. Je le ferai certainement entre la publication de ce chapitre et celle du prochain, je ne changerai rien à l'histoire en elle-même, seuls certains dialogues ou phrases seront modifiés avec une tournure qui me plaît plus! ;)**

 **Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie, Christel, qui m'a aidé à corriger ce chapitre !**

 **L'univers de "The Elder Scrolls" appartient à Bethesda.**

 _Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées de Do'Kai._

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Au cœur de la tempête

L'aube se levait sur le Perchoir de Khenarthi, l'air marin était plutôt frais. Les douces lueurs du soleil s'élevant à l'horizon réchauffaient le visage de la femme-chat qui venait de se réveiller. _Il est temps de se rendre au Ressac des Veuves, je ne devrais plus être loin maintenant._ La veille, après son aventure avec Gathwën, la lame noire avait marché une bonne heure. Elle s'était arrêtée aux abords d'un des temples Khajiit de l'île qui offraient le gîte et le couvert aux voyageurs. Elle avait également pu se renseigner auprès des prêtres sur la direction à prendre pour se rendre à sa destination. Cette dernière se trouvait à l'ouest de sa position.

Arrivée au Ressac, Do'Kai observa les alentours depuis une petite colline qui surplombait l'endroit : La plage était de sable fin et le paysage était pittoresque. La seule chose qui venait gâcher ce portrait idyllique, c'était les carcasses de bateaux disséminées un peu partout, dû à l'ouragan. Au loin, elle pouvait voir un immense navire. La particularité de celui-ci était qu'une sorte d'immense nuage orageux l'entourait, de petits éclairs apparaissaient de temps en temps. _Ce doit être l'œuvre des Maormer dont Razum-Dar m'a parlé._ L'intervention de quelqu'un la sortit de ses pensées :

« Vous là, vous n'auriez pas vu mon escouade ?

\- Non, je n'ai vu personne », déclara le Vestige, surprise.

La personne qui lui avait parlé était une Bosmer. Ses cheveux couleur bordeaux descendaient jusqu'à la hauteur de ses épaules. Une cicatrice parcourait son visage près de son œil gauche. Elle portait une armure typique des elfes des bois, légère et pratique pour se déplacer furtivement. Une épée à deux mains se trouvait sur son dos. A sa manière de marcher et de se tenir le bras droit, la femme semblait blessée.

« Nous étions sur le Petit Alkosh, un navire appartenant à la flotte du Domaine et qui se rendait au Perchoir de Khenarthi. Nous avons été surpris par un ouragan, les voiles ont été arrachées et la coque brisée. Je me suis échouée sur cette plage sans croiser personne à part des cadavres, expliqua la Bosmer.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils sont en vie ? Je pourrais essayer de les trouver, proposa gentiment Do'Kai.

\- Je crois avoir entendu quelqu'un appeler à l'aide, mais le bruit des vagues et le choc m'empêchaient de penser à quoi que ce soit. (Elle passa une main sur son visage pour enlever les gouttes de transpiration.) Merci de proposer. A deux, nous pourrons couvrir plus de terrain. Je crains que certains aient souffert plus que moi. Ils sont au nombre de trois.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais s'ils sont blessés ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de compétences en médecine.

\- Notre bateau était rempli d'un remède ancestral Bosmer, sur l'étiquette était marqué « mélasse de flammouche », vous devriez sûrement trouver des pots intacts. Donnez-en aux gens que vous croiserez, ils sauront quoi en faire… Cependant prenez garde, des alits ont certainement été attirés par l'odeur.

\- Des alits ? questionna la Khajiit.

\- Des bêtes reptiliennes avec des dents et des griffes. Vous pourrez entendre leurs cris d'un bout à l'autre de la plage. Leur appétit est bien plus grand que le pois chiche qui leur sert de cerveau. » (Avant que la lame noire ne parte, l'elfe lui souhaita bonne chance.)

Le Vestige se dirigea donc vers la plage. _La Bosmer avait raison, il y a des cadavres partout…_ Elle marcha jusqu'à la coque d'un navire qui était brisé, elle tomba sur un pot de mélasse, elle le ramassa. _Avec ça, je vais en avoir assez._ Do'Kai continua son exploration jusqu'à tomber sur trois elfes des bois, deux hommes et une femme.

« Vous… Vous faites partie de la flotte ? lui demanda l'un des mâles, encore troublé.

\- Non, mais votre chef et moi étions à votre recherche, je vous ai apporté de la mélasse de flammouche pour que vous puissiez vous soigner, tenez. (La femelle prit le pot et la remercia sincèrement.)

\- Nous allons chercher le sergent Firion, et vous ? demanda le deuxième homme. _(Firion ? C'est sûrement la Bosmer qui m'a demandé de les retrouver.)_

\- J'ai encore une personne à trouver, je vous rejoindrai plus tard… Est-ce que ça va allez ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, et merci encore ! Ah, et une dernière chose : la personne qui nous a repêchée, le lieutenant Gélin, a dit qu'il allait se réfugier dans une grotte non-loin d'ici, il voudra certainement des nouvelles sur notre état de santé et celui du sergent Firion… Pouvez-vous le trouver et lui faire un rapport ? » demanda la femme. (La Khajiit hocha la tête et se détourna des trois elfes.)

La lame noire longea la plage, zigzaguant entre les cadavres et les carcasses de bateaux. Elle observa les alentours, mise à part des alits se repaissant des corps des pauvres soldats, aucun signe de la grotte qu'elle recherchait. Elle continua de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à tomber sur cette fameuse caverne. Cette dernière était plutôt bien cachée, l'entrée se trouvait entre plusieurs grands rochers et des plantes la cachaient. La femme-chat entra, elle dû s'habituer à la luminosité plus faible et sentit qu'une fine couche d'eau tapissait la terre. _Mon odorat ne me trompe pas, une odeur horrible vient du fond de cette grotte… Une odeur de mort._ Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et ce qu'elle vit la dégouta. De nombreux tas ossements de toutes sortes ainsi que quelques cadavres de serpents géants jonchaient le sol, formant un tapis macabre. Des petites bougies, utilisées généralement pour les rituelles, étaient entreposées çà et là. En arrière-plan, Do'Kai remarqua quelque chose. Un elfe des bois, taché de sang et visiblement mort, était attaché à un poteau. _Mince, ça doit être lui, Gélin._ Elle s'approcha du Bosmer et l'examina. _Sa mort est récente on dirait… Il porte l'armure et l'insigne d'un lieutenant du Domaine, ce qui me confirme son identité. Il a beaucoup de coupures. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que les marques suivent une trajectoire bien précise et son sang a été étalé sur les portions intactes de sa peau, ça forme comme des motifs de vagues. Avec le peu d'information que j'ai, je ne peux pas déterminer la cause exacte de sa mort. J'ai deux hypothèses : soit ils l'ont torturé pour lui soutirer quelque chose, soit ils l'ont utilisé comme sacrifice. La deuxième solution me paraît plus juste étant donné les dessins faits avec son sang. Bon, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui, je dois sortir de cette caverne et retrouver Firion pour lui faire part de ce que je sais._

Dehors, le sergent et les trois autres Bosmers à qui Do'Kai avait donné la mélasse regardaient le fameux bateau entouré d'un tempête d'un air inquiet. La première remarqua la lame noire et l'interpella d'un ton satisfait:

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Merci d'avoir aidé Edhelas, Nistël et Onglorn ! Vous avez déjà pensé à faire carrière dans la marine du Domaine ? Vous feriez une excellente éclaireuse ! Mon escouade m'a dit que vous étiez partie chercher le lieutenant Gélin, l'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- J'allais justement vous en parler, répondit la lame noire en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. J'ai trouvé son cadavre dans la grotte, quelqu'un la tué.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Firion, effarée.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, on a dû l'utiliser pour un rituel.

\- D'abord un ouragan dévastateur débarque de nulle part et détruit tout sur son passage. Ensuite, un soldat du Domaine parfaitement apte se fait capturer et tué? Qu'y avait-il d'autre dans cette caverne ? questionna le sergent, contrarié.

\- Des tas d'ossements, des cierges et des serpents.

\- Une sorte de sacrifice ? pensa-t-elle à voix haute, inquiète. C'est bien plus grave que ce que je pensais, mon escouade ne peut pas assurer seul cette mission, nous avons besoin de renforts. (Elle marqua une pause, assimilant toute les informations qu'elle venait d'avoir.) Nistël a trouvé une épave non-loin d'ici. D'après elle, le bateau semble intact, il y aurait même des soldats du Domaine à bord.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Nous devons nous unir pour trouver le tueur du lieutenant Gélin, dit la Bosmer d'un air déterminé. Nous allons sortir son corps de cette caverne. En attendant, pourriez-vous avertir les marins du bateau échoué du danger ? Il vaut mieux qu'ils sachent qu'il est dangereux d'errer dans les parages.

\- J'y vais de ce pas ! » déclara la femme-chat.

Do'Kai marcha un petit moment le long de la plage, elle tomba assez rapidement sur le navire. Devant celui-ci, un Khajiit griffonnait quelque chose sur un bout de papier. L'homme-chat portait une armure légère typique de son peuple. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que la lame noire. Son pelage était de couleur crème et les motifs l'ornant étaient semblables à ceux d'un léopard. Il leva les yeux de son texte, dévisagea la femme de la tête au pied, et dit :

« Vous n'êtes pas une de ces fourbes de Vipères marines, ni une naufragée… Que voulez-vous à l'équipage du Rôdeur ?

\- Un soldat du Domaine a été assassiné dans une caverne près d'ici, il a été utilisé dans une sorte de rituel… Son escouade a besoin de renforts, expliqua le Vestige.

\- Oh, et bien, tant qu'il ne peut pas naviguer, le Rodeur est un agneau dans le repaire du loup. Vos soldats pourraient-ils nous prouver qu'ils sont autres choses que des boites en métal lustré dotées de pattes ? Je cherche moi aussi des renforts. Sont-ils prêts ou sont-ils juste doués pour fanfaronner ? railla l'homme.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils feront ce qu'ils peuvent pour vous venir en aide, déclara Do'Kai, ignorant le ton de son interlocuteur.

\- Je parie qu'ils seront aussi utiles qu'ils l'étaient durant l'ouragan, ironisa-t'il. Enfin bref, ils doivent nous aider à réparer les trous dans la cale et trouver une roue de gouvernail de remplacement au milieu de ces épaves.

\- Je vais leur en parler.

\- Ah et il nous faut également notre observateur solaire ! Il a dû tomber pendant le naufrage. Au fait, je suis le quartier-maître Oblan. » (Le Vestige hocha la tête et se présenta à son tour.)

La femme-chat se retourna et vit non-loin l'escouade du sergent Firion approcher. Une fois arrivée vers la lame noire, la Bosmer s'exclama en soupirant :

« Ce ne sont pas des marins du Domaine, mais des corsaires… C'est bien notre veine !

\- Oblan, le quartier-maître du navire, m'a promis qu'il allait ramener des renforts dès que le Rôdeur sera réparé, expliqua Do'Kai. _Même si je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut lui faire confiance…_

\- Ce vieux poisson-chat va voir de quoi sont capables les soldats du Domaine ! »

La Khajiit lui énuméra les tâches que son semblable lui avait données. Le sergent répartit le travail entre les membres de son escouade : Edhelas s'occupa de trouver un nouveau gouvernail, Nistël de colmater les brèches dans la coque et Onglorn de récupérer l'observateur solaire. Cela ne prit qu'environ une heure avant que tout soit accompli. La meneuse déclara à la femme-chat :

« Il est temps que ce corsaire honore sa promesse ! Je vous laisse vous charger des pourparlers, je ne ferais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Le Vestige s'approcha du quartier-maître, ce dernier dit, satisfait :

« Ce fut bref, parfait ! Vos amis soldats pourront s'installer sur le Rôdeur tant qu'ils travailleront pour mériter leur croûte.

\- Vous nous avez promis des renforts ! lui rappela-t'elle.

\- J'ai dit que je l'envisageais ! Seul notre capitaine a le pouvoir de les appeler. Cependant, puisque notre navire est en état de naviguer, nous avons une dette envers vous, et le capitaine Jimila paie toujours ses dettes. Allez lui parler, elle ne mord pas, sauf si votre comportement le justifie. Elle se trouve près du gouvernail. »

Do'Kai monta à bord du bateau. Elle vit le capitaine, une femme Khajiit, en train d'observer l'horizon ou plus précisément le « navire-tempête ». Elle arriva à la hauteur du chef et l'observa. Jimila avait une armure très semblable à celle d'Oblan. Elle avait deux épées à une main, une de chaque côté. Sa fourrure était brune claire (sauf vers ses joues, où celle-ci était blanche), parsemée de taches noires. Elle avait trois anneaux à chaque oreille, comme sa semblable. Ses cheveux marrons foncés et crépus étaient réunis en queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'à la hauteur de ses reins. La couleur vert émeraude de ses yeux ressortait grâce à son pelage qui était noire autour de ceux-ci. Son regard était vif et perçant. La corsaire la sortit de son observation en la remerciant:

« Grâce à vos efforts, le Rôdeur pourra reprendre le large à la prochaine marée montante, ces soldats ont fait du bon travail ! (Elle marqua une pause.) Je n'ai pas de renforts à vous offrir, mais j'ai encore mieux : je sais qui terrasse les forces du Domaine et comment l'arrêter.

\- Qui est-ce ? questionna le Vestige, curieuse de connaître la réponse.

\- Ce sont les Maormers ! Notre guetteur a obseré les Vipères marines en train d'emporter un soldat du Domaine à l'intérieur d'une caverne, et nous avons vu plus tard vos amis transporter son cadavre. Si j'avais plus de main d'œuvre, j'aurais organisé son sauvetage… Malheureusement, trois membres de notre équipage ont disparus.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Avant notre prise de conscience du danger, j'ai envoyé mon équipe réparer le navire. Nous la pensions disparue, mais une des équipières est revenue juste avant votre arrivée. Elle nous a raconté une terrible histoire.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé?

\- Les Vipères marines sont là et maintenant, un nouvel ouragan se prépare et j'ai bien peur qu'elles en soient responsables, expliqua-t'elle, particulièrement inquiète. Mastengwë, la rescapée, se rétablit dans la cale, écoutez ce qu'elle a à dire. »

La Khajiit descendit dans la cale du Rôdeur. Elle se dirigea près des dortoirs, espérant trouver la personne qui répondrait à ses interrogations. En passant devant l'une des chambres, elle vit une Altmer, cette dernière était assise sur son lit, en tenant son visage entre ses mains. La haute-elfe était visiblement en état de choc. _C'est clairement elle qui a vu quelque chose, il faut que j'y aille doucement, elle a l'air mal en point psychologiquement._

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Do'Kai, essayant d'être le plus apaisant possible.

\- Ces Vipères marines sont folles ! Elles essayent de déchainer un nouvel ouragan ! dit nerveusement l'elfe.

\- Calmez-vous, répondit doucement la femme en posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'Altmer. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux arrêter les Maormers et j'ai donc besoin de toutes les informations possibles.

\- Suhr, Virkvild et moi furetions dans les parages en quête d'un gouvernail de rechange, quand les Vipères marines nous sont tombées dessus. (Elle marqua une pause, en sanglotant.) Ils nous ont amenés jusqu'au vaisseau amiral du Domaine qui s'est échoué sur la plage… Ces elfes y ont commis des atrocités.

\- Est-ce que vous arriveriez à me dire ce qu'elles ont fait ? Ou est-ce trop difficile pour vous d'en parler ?

\- Je… Je crois que ça va aller…, soupira-t'elle. Les Maormers ont attachés mes camarades à des statues de serpents. Ils ont récité une sorte d'incantation pour appeler la foudre et elle s'est abattue sur eux… C'est à ce moment-là que la tempête a commencé à se former autour de l'île.

\- Donc ce sont les Vipères marines qui ont créé cet ouragan ? s'étonna la lame noire.

\- Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le spectacle était effroyable. J'ai profité du moment où elles étaient trop occupées avec leur rituel pour m'enfuir. J'ai tenté de sauver Suhr au passage, mais il était comme… Prisonnier de la foudre. Ensuite, l'un des Maormers l'a tiré vers lui. J'ai alors vu son poignet briller !

\- Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont des magnétites, ça les protège de la foudre. Comme je n'en ai pas trouvée, j'ai sauté du navire et j'ai tenté ma chance à la nage… Pitié, ne les laissez pas sacrifier mes camarades, implora-t'elle en se remettant à sangloter.

\- Je ferai tout pour les sauver », tenta de la rassurer la lame noire.

 _Mastengwë m'a beaucoup aidé, je dois sauver ses amis en retour. Je lui dois bien ça. Je devrais essayer de voler une magnétite à une Vipère marine, ça me sera d'une grande aide._ La femme-chat sorti de la cale et se dirigea en direction du « bateau-tempête ». Ce dernier se trouvait sur une toute petite île, non-loin du Rôdeur. Pour s'y rendre, elle serait obligée d'y aller à la nage. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, tous les Khajiits ne détestent pas l'eau. Etant donné que Do'Kai a perdu la plupart de ses souvenirs quand elle s'est faite volée son âme, elle serait incapable de dire si elle aimait ou non. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Une fois arrivée sur l'île sans encombre, le Vestige se cacha dans les fourrées, observant son environnement. L'endroit grouillait de Maormer, ils s'étaient plutôt bien installés. _Je dois en trouver un qui soit isolé pour lui dérober son bracelet._ Elle se faufila un peu plus proche du bateau, elle vit deux Vipères marines en train de discuter. Elle se rapprocha d'elles, toujours tapis dans des buissons, mais fit craquer un bout de bois sous ses pieds. _Mince !_

« T'as entendu ça ? dit l'un des deux elfes.

\- Oui ! Attends ici, je vais voir... C'est sûrement un animal », répondit le deuxième d'un air las.

Le Maormer se rapprocha dangereusement de la position de Do'Kai. _Avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir l'assommer et le cacher dans les fourrées. Heureusement que le deuxième ne regarde plus dans cette direction._ L'homme ne la remarqua même pas. Il marmonna, ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé pour rien. Il se retourna pour rejoindre son semblable quand la lame noire profita de cette occasion pour l'étouffer. Il s'effondra et la femme lui déroba son bracelet. Elle prit soin de cacher son corps. _Avec la magnétite en ma possession, je peux désormais aller vers le bateau._

Plus le Vestige s'approchait du navire, plus il faisait sombre et plus il y avait de vent. Une pluie plutôt violente s'abattait dans les environs, cela tranchait avec le temps calme et ensoleillé qui régnait sur le reste de l'île. A cause de celle-ci, les sens de Do'Kai, que ce soit la vue, l'odorat, ou l'ouïe, s'amenuisaient considérablement. _Je vais devoir y aller à l'instinct…_ Elle remarqua une planche sur le flanc droite du bateau, elle permettait d'accéder au pont. Elle s'y rendit à pas de loup, ou plutôt de félin. La femme-chat se hâta de se cacher derrière quelques caisses, de manière à pouvoir observer les alentours. Aucuns Maormers en vue. Une sorte de colonne de foudre s'abattait sur le bateau, sans l'endommager. Près de la proue, deux statues de serpents se faisaient face, un Khajiit se trouvait entre elles, il lévitait légèrement. _Ce doit être Suhr… Mastengwë a dit juste, il est prisonnier du rituel. Il faut que j'utilise la magnétite pour le libérer._ La lame noire s'approcha discrètement de son semblable. Elle tendit son bracelet et celui-ci se mit à briller. La foudre se fit littéralement absorber par lui. La tempête se calma un peu, mais pas complétement. L'homme put s'échapper.

« Ces Vipères marines sont folles à lier ! s'exclama-t'il. (Il reprit son souffle.) Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais merci de m'avoir aidé. Mon ami est lui aussi pris au piège. Il se trouve sur la poupe, suivez-moi ! »

Les deux Khajiits se rendirent vers l'autre corsaire. Virkvild, un Nordique, se trouvait dans la même position que l'était Suhr. Do'Kai répéta l'opération avec sa magnétite et l'homme put se libérer. Au même moment, la tempête disparu complétement, laissant place à un temps chaud et ensoleillé.

« Il faut qu'on retourne au Rôdeur le plus vite possible, les Maormers vont venir voir ce qui se passe ! » pressa la femme-chat. (Les deux autres acquiescèrent.)

Ils purent retourner au navire sans trop d'encombre. Ils durent juste affronter quelques Vipères marines. Le Vestige retourna vers le capitaine, tandis que les deux rescapés se dirigèrent vers la cale.

« Suhr et Virkvild sont sains et saufs, les Maormers ne les ont pas torturés. J'ai réussi à mettre fin au rituel, ils n'arriveront sûrement pas à recréer une tempête pareille de sitôt, expliqua la lame noire.

\- Je crois que je dois encore une fois vous remercier. Vous avez non seulement sauver mon équipage, mais aussi toute l'île. Vos amis soldats nous ont aidés à repousser des Vipères marines pendant votre absence. Ils sont les bienvenus à bord, aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitent ! (Elle regarda Do'Kai droit dans les yeux.) Nous nous reverrons peut-être à Mistral, vous aussi êtes la bienvenue sur le Rôdeur ! » dit chaleureusement Jimila.

Les deux femmes-chats se saluèrent, le Vestige se dirigea vers Firion et son escouade pour leur dire également au revoir. Do'Kai partit en direction du nord-est, le soleil était à son zénith. _Maintenant, cap sur Mistral, je dois rejoindre Razum-Dar,_ pensa-t'elle, déterminée.

* * *

 **Voila pour le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7: Les périls de la diplomatie

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme d'habitude ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver et j'en suis désolée. Néanmoins, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **J'ai posté récemment un OS sur Dishonored, cliquez sur mon compte si ça vous intéresse (Attention cependant, c'est un Lemon).**

 _Les phrases en italiques représentent les pensées de Do'Kai._

 **Je remercie mon amie Christel pour la relecture de ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les périls de la diplomatie

Le Vestige arriva à Mistral le lendemain de son escapade au Ressac des Veuves. Elle traversa deux grands ponts suspendus qui reliaient le Perchoir à l'île plus petite qui abritait la ville. Cette dernière était de style Khajiit, caractérisée par ses bâtisses sur pilotis et ses couleurs or et rouge. Do'Kai s'approcha de l'entrée de la cité portuaire, définie par une arche imposante. Sous celle-ci, elle reconnut le visage d'un compatriote lui étant familier et semblant l'attendre : _Razum-Dar._ L'ayant remarquée, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit en guise d'accueil, d'un ton satisfait :

« J'ai entendu quelques rapports, vous ne vous êtes pas reposée ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Comme demandé, j'ai mis fin aux troubles au Ressac et au Temple, répondit-elle, guettant sa réaction.

\- Je suis très impressionné ! Vous nous êtes clairement d'une grande aide ! Bien sûr, Raz pense que la discrétion doit être récompensée… »

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et lui offrit un poignard finement orné. Un symbole étrange représentant un œil ouvert était dessiné discrètement sur le pommeau de l'arme. La femme ne savait pas ce que cela voulait signifier. Elle l'accrocha à sa ceinture et l'homme-chat poursuivit son petit discours :

« Surtout, restez sur vos gardes dans cette ville, mon amie ! Les ombres des maisons de Mistral sont longues, et les vipères guettent dans les hautes herbes…

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Do'Kai, curieusement.

\- Cette ville est le joyau des mers du sud, un port franc avec des liens commerciaux dans la moitié de Tamriel. Des ambassadeurs du Domaine sont arrivés il y a quelques semaines pour négocier son admission à notre alliance. Malheureusement, ça ne se passe pas très bien…

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Le Perchoir de Khenarthi a un ancien traité avec les Maormers. Ils pensent que la flotte du Domaine est venue pour les envahir. Le Silvenar, souverain spirituel des elfes des bois, est ici pour les négociations, il aurait besoin d'aide… Trouvez-le et donnez-lui ce jeton (Il lui tendit l'objet et la femme le prit.), il saura que vous êtes une amie. (Il soupira.) Sans le soutien de Mistral, le Domaine verra ses côtes sud affaiblies. Vous devez comprendre que nous ne sommes pas là en conquérant, le Silvenar le sait. Vous le trouverez à la chancellerie, à la recherche d'une solution pacifique. »

Le Vestige marcha dans les rues de la cité, il y avait des marchands qui vendaient toutes sortes de choses un peu partout et, surtout, beaucoup de bars où s'arrêter pour étancher sa soif. Elle arriva devant ce qui semblait être la chancellerie, le bâtiment était plus imposant que les autres. Une grande place se trouvait devant celui-ci, où de nombreuses personnes étaient agglutinées devant une Khajiit ventant les bienfaits d'une alliance avec le Domaine. La femme-chat ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua d'avancer vers son objectif. Elle gravit les escaliers menant à l'édifice et s'arrêta juste avant de franchir la dernière marche. Un Altmer bien habillé entouré de deux gardes de la même race se plaignait :

« Le Silvenar est-il aveugle ? Chacun de ces Elfes des mers est un serpent venimeux qui ne demande qu'à mordre ! Nous aurions dû purger cet endroit dès notre arrivée ! »

Un homme, sûrement un serviteur de ce Haut-Elfe, qui avait remarqué la présence de Do'Kai, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda poliment :

« En quoi pouvons-nous vous être utile ?

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet Altmer ? Il m'a l'air bien énervé…

\- C'est notre estimé Vice-commissaire Pélidil, il représente les intérêts du Domaine au Perchoir de Khenarthi. C'est également le serviteur personnel du Prince Naemon. Si la Reine Ayrenn n'était pas revenue, il serait maintenant conseiller d'un roi. (Il soupira d'un ton dramatique) Quel dommage ! »

Elle s'approcha du Vice-commissaire, qui continuait à pester contre les Elfes des mers. Elle l'analysa plus en détail : l'homme avait une peau doré clair, ses cheveux courts, ainsi que sa moustache et sa barbe, étaient bruns avec des reflets roux, ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'un bleu glacial. _Pour mieux comprendre la situation, je ferais bien de me renseigner. Je vais essayer de tirer des informations à ce Pélidil, qui ne tente rien n'a rien…_

« Bonjour, j'ai entendu votre discussion et je me demandais : qu'avez-vous contre les Maormers ?

\- Ces pirates sont un affront envers les Hauts-Elfes, répondit-il, haineux. Ils capturent nos navires marchands et s'attaquent à nos installations. Si j'avais mon mot à dire, je brandirais mon épée sous leur gorge en guise de négociation ! _Il n'a pas l'allure d'un guerrier…_

\- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire pendant les négociations ? questionna-t-elle, d'un air faussement étonné que son interlocuteur ne remarqua pas tant il était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Pas tant que le Silvenar ne saura pas faire la différence entre la diplomatie et la capitulation. Il est à l'intérieur, avec les autres, il prétend que ça ne finira pas en massacre. Allez-y, allez voir cette farce de vos propres yeux ! », dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Do'Kai entra donc dans la chancellerie, l'intérieur était richement décoré de grandes tapisseries Khajiit. Un bureau remplit de paperasse se dressait devant elle et derrière celui-ci, il y avait un canapé avec un Bosmer qui lisait tranquillement un livre. C'était le seul de sa race dans les alentours, elle en déduisit donc que c'était le Silvenar. Il avait la peau un peu bronzée et ses cheveux, arrangés en queue de cheval avec deux petites tresses à l'avant, étaient de couleur brun clair, ses yeux étaient assez sombres et il était habillé d'une tenue traditionnelle de son espèce. Elle s'approcha de lui prudemment. L'homme la regarda curieusement puis se leva pour la saluer chaleureusement, toujours avec son bouquin en mains :

« Ho, Bonjour ! Je m'excuse d'avance mon amie si vous avez croisé quelques personnes grincheuses, la situation actuelle est quelque peu tendue. Avec l'arrivée du Domaine, les habitants sont troublés. Il m'incombe de calmer le jeu… (Il la regarda avec un sourire.) Mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. Je serai heureux de m'entretenir avec vous dès que cet incident sera clos. »

La femme-chat le salua et lui tendit le jeton que Raz lui avait donné. Il l'observa quelques instants avec un air étonné, puis s'exclama :

« Voilà qui est inattendu ! Nous avons un ami commun visiblement ! Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Mistral ?

\- Notre… ami commun a pensé que vous auriez besoin d'aide, déclara Do'Kai avec un petit sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pourriez me servir de conseillère dans le cadre d'une affaire courante ! déclara-t-il, enthousiaste. Les Maormers ont conclu un traité avec le Perchoir de Khenarthi. Il n'y a rien à craindre, je peux m'en arranger. Cependant, ni l'ambassadeur Ulondil, ni la directrice Harrani ne veulent m'en faire une copie.

\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

\- En effet, pourquoi pas ? Accepteriez-vous d'être mon porte-parole auprès d'Ulondil et de Harrani ?

\- J'accepte bien sûr ! Voulez-vous que je leur demande une copie du traité ? demanda la Khajiit, surprise.

\- Exactement ! Harrani en particulier à envie d'en finir au plus vite avec cette affaire, même si avec la présence du Domaine, il y a fort à parier qu'elle est pieds et poings liés. »

La directrice, une Khajiit, était assise près d'un bureau. Elle lisait différents documents disposés sur son pupitre. Elle leva les yeux de sa paperasse quand elle vit sa compatriote approcher.

« Je vois beaucoup de nouveaux visages depuis cet ouragan, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée. Bienvenue à Mistral voyageuse ! salua la femme-chat. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour !

\- Bonjour ! Le Silvenar m'envoie car il souhaiterait une copie du traité.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit que ça compliquerait les choses, dit-elle en soupirant. Les Maormers et nous sommes des alliés de longue date, ils ne voient pas d'un très bonne œil les revendications du Domaine sur notre île. _Je m'en doutais à peine !_

\- Je vois… Mais pourquoi avoir conclu un traité avec eux ?

\- Regardez tout autour de vous, voyez-vous une grande armée ? Notre survie dépend des gens que nous contentons. Le traité a fait régner la paix durant des générations, je ne serai pas celle qui l'abrogera !

\- Très bien, merci pour les renseignements. » (Son interlocutrice hocha la tête)

 _Ce n'est pas gagné, j'espère que l'ambassadeur se montrera plus conciliant, même si ça m'étonnerait !_ Ulondil était assis à une table non loin, pestant contre les Elfes qui, selon lui, leurs volaient leurs eaux territoriales. La femme-chat s'approcha du Maormer et lui posa une question pour engager la conversation :

« Les Maormers revendiquent le Perchoir de Khenarthi ?

\- C'est notre île, Harrani et son peuple vivent ici uniquement car nous leur avons donné l'autorisation. Si elle rompt le traité, la trêve s'interrompra et nous reprendrons ces terres ! Les Khajiits en paieront le prix ! répondit-il, hargneusement.

\- Et où est ce traité ?

\- Le nôtre se trouve sur une île lointaine, expliqua-t'il. Pourquoi ne demanderiez-vous pas à Harrani de vous en donnez une copie de son exemplaire ? »

 _Génial… Je tourne en rond… Je dois annoncer le fruit de mes recherches au Silvenar._ Le Bosmer se leva vers elle et la sortit de ses pensées :

« Alors, vous avez réussi à obtenir une copie du traité ?

\- Ils ont tous les deux refusés… annonça Do'Kai d'un air las.

\- Dans ce cas, nos chances de parvenir à un compromis s'amenuisent. (Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis poursuivit.) Je vais exiger l'interruption de nos entretiens officiels en attendant que tout le monde retrouve son calme ! Les enjeux sont grands, il faut que vous trouviez un autre moyen de trouver le traité…

\- Vous avez une idée en tête ?

\- Vous pourriez demander à notre ami commun… J'ai cru comprendre qu'il apprécie un rhum servi à la taverne du coin. Il pourrait avoir des idées ! »

Le Vestige sortit de la chancellerie, le soleil était à son zénith et le temps particulièrement chaud. Elle traversa les rues de la ville jusqu'à arriver à un bar où elle aperçut Razum-Dar. La femme s'approcha et le Khajiit la remarqua.

« Vous croyez que je bois pendant le service ? Parfait, je devais faire illusion auprès des autres ! ( _Mais bien sûr !_ ) Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon amie ?

\- Le Silvenar cherche le traité, mais personne n'est disposé à lui en donner un exemplaire.

\- Ulondil n'accepterait jamais ( _Je m'en étais doutée, merci !_ ) et Harrani ne peut pas vous le fournir puisque quelqu'un le lui a dérobé. (Il leva la main dans la direction de son interlocutrice) Et avant que vous me le demandiez, il suffit de quelques chopes pour délier les langues, vous savez, expliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Qui a volé son traité ?

\- Excellente question, je vais vous répondre par une anecdote intéressante : Ulondil a posté deux gardes devant ses quartiers le jour du vol. Quand vous aurez le traité, retrouvez-moi sur le pont. »

La Khajiit se dirigea vers l'ambassade qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Le bâtiment se situait sur une petite île annexe et surélevée, un grand pont arqué orné de motifs Maormers les reliait. Elle le traversa et entra dans l'édifice. Un Elfe des mers était occupé avec de la paperasse, il ne remarqua même pas la femme, elle monta donc discrètement à l'étage. Un petit hall menant aux appartements d'Ulondil se dressait devant elle. Un garde y surveillait l'entrée.

« Zone interdite, vous ne pouvez pas passer ! » l'interpella-t-il en levant la main dans sa direction.

La femme-chat ne se fit pas prier et redescendit. A mi-chemin, elle eut une idée : _Et si j'écrivais une fausse lettre, il me semble avoir vu du papier et de quoi écrire en bas ? Avec un peu de chance il en attend une… C'est un peu bancal comme plan, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen d'attirer son attention._ Elle commença à rédiger son texte, elle inventa une histoire d'une Khajiit qui aimerait beaucoup le voir, Do'Kai pouffait doucement pendant qu'elle composait la lettre. Une fois terminé, elle remonta et pria pour que ça marche. Elle donna la lettre au garde et celui-ci partit au lieu indiqué, c'est-à-dire à l'autre bout de la ville. _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit assez idiot pour y croire,_ pensa-t-elle en ricanant. _Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, au moins je peux accéder au traité maintenant !_

Elle entra dans les appartements de l'ambassadeur, l'endroit était richement décoré. _Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à fouiller un peu, je dois me dépêcher !_ Elle regarda un peu partout dans la pièce, elle ouvrit les tiroirs (et prit soin de les refermer), souleva la paperasse sur le bureau et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ressortit rapidement sans se faire remarquer et rejoignit Razum-Dar à l'endroit indiqué. Il se trouvait sur l'un des ponts centraux de la ville, qui permettait d'avoir une vue magnifique sur le port. L'homme, comme à son habitude, la remarqua de suite.

« Quelle prestance dans la démarche ! Saviez-vous que le sentiment d'accomplissement modifiait votre manière de marcher ? Vous apprendrez bien rapidement à le voir chez les autres !

\- J'ai le traité ! (Elle souleva un peu sa sacoche pour le lui montrer furtivement.) Ce n'était pas simple mais ça s'est finalement plutôt bien passé.

\- Bien ! (Il se frotta les mains, satisfait.) Encore une fois, vous ne m'avez pas déçu, vous apprenez vite ! Rejoignez le Silvenar pour lui avertir que le traité est entre de bonnes mains, il saura ensuite comment procéder. Les Maormers le surveillent certainement, alors faites attention ! »

Il lui indiqua que le Bosmer et son épouse, la Dame Verte, se trouvaient à l'étage du bâtiment du forgeron. La Khajiit se dirigea donc vers l'habitation temporaire des Bosmers. Arrivée, elle gravit les marches et vit une femme elfe des bois qui se reposait sur un petit fauteuil. Elle était vêtue d'une armure traditionnelle et un petit bandeau trônait fièrement sur son front, ses yeux émeraude étaient si perçants que Do'Kai avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans son esprit. Elle l'interpella d'une voix forte, remplie d'autorité :

« Le Silvenar, mon mari, se repose… Entrez, vous avez cinq minutes. » _Elle dégage une aura vraiment impressionnante !_

Do'Kai franchit le palier de la porte et la referma. La vue qui s'offrit à elle lui fit pousser un petit cri d'effroi : Le Bosmer gisait sur le sol, une aura de couleur rouge se dégageait de lui. Elle s'approcha prudemment du corps, s'accroupit et vérifia s'il était encore vivant. Elle poussa un petit soupire. _Il est mort… Comment cela a pu arriver ?_ Elle se redressa et huma l'air ambiant. _Une odeur étrange dégage de cette pièce… Du souffre ? Il y a aussi d'autres odeurs, mais je n'arrive pas à les identifier !_ Au même moment, la Dame Verte fit irruption.

« Il est temps que vous partiez, je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, poussa un cri déchirant et s'approcha du cadavre de son époux.

« Non… Non ! Pourquoi ? (Elle se retourna vers le Vestige avec un air meurtrier.) Vous l'avez trouvé comme ça ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? Répondez ! somma-t-elle.

\- Il était déjà comme ça, dit la femme-chat, tristement. Vous savez qui voudrait le voir mort ?

\- Qui que ce soit, il ne survivra pas à cette journée, déclara-t-elle avec une lueur furieuse. Harrani connait bien sa ville, si elle refuse de répondre à vos questions, je m'occuperai de son cas personnellement. Partez, maintenant ! »

Do'Kai se retira sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas finir en charpie. _Pourquoi les gens bien doivent-ils partir aussi vite ?_ La tête baissée et le regard embrumé, elle se dirigea vers la chancellerie. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et s'approcha de la directrice. Cette dernière la vit et haussa un sourcil.

« Encore vous ? Comprenez-moi, la demande du Silvenar est légitime, mais je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était impossible de vous fournir une copie du traité.

\- Le Silvenar est mort, annonça-t-elle, sombrement.

\- Quoi ? (Elle écarquilla ses yeux ambrés, abasourdie.) Mort ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- La Dame Verte soupçonne un meurtre.

\- Quelle horreur ! (Une lueur triste passa dans son regard.) Qui voudrait du mal à une aussi douce créature ?

\- J'espérais que vous sauriez répondre à cette question… soupira la femme-chat.

\- J'ai doublé la garde depuis quelques temps… (Elle réfléchit.) Je ne peux tolérer le meurtre dans ma ville ! Je bouclerai le port s'il le faut ! Aucun navire ne quittera Mistral tant que cette affaire ne sera pas élucidée !

\- Je peux vous aider d'une quelconque manière ?

\- Bien sûr ! Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare officiellement adjointe de la garde de Mistral. Toutes les portes vous sont ouvertes !

\- Par où dois-je commencer ? questionna-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Vous trouverez sur mon bureau tous les derniers rapports, je vous invite à les consulter en quête du moindre indice. »

Pélidil, qui avait entendu la conversation, déclara énervé :

« Le Silvenar, assassiné ? Ces traitres de Khajiit ont dû comploter avec les Maormers ! _Oh non, pas encore lui !_

\- Comment osez-vous ? interpella furieusement Harrani. Le Silvenar était notre invité ! Vous allez trop loin, Vice-commissaire ! »

L'ambassadeur Ulondil, qui se trouvait non loin, se joignit lui aussi à la dispute :

« C'est un scandale ! De nouvelles traitrises du Domaine ? Je vais mener ma propre enquête ! _Génial, ça part en joute verbale générale…_

\- Ce n'est pas un rat des mers comme vous qui va m'en remontrer ! Je vais résoudre cette affaire ! » riposta hautainement l'Altmer.

Do'Kai se retira discrètement pour aller dans le bureau lire les rapports. Elle examina certains d'entre eux :

Rapports d'Harrani

Incident 1 :

L'apothicaire s'est comporté bizarrement. Il fuyait mon regard. Pas d'enquête.

Incident 2 :

Jurairia a entendu des bruits bizarres dans l'entrepôt qui jouxte l'échoppe de l'armurier. Elle a fouillé, mais n'a trouvé aucune trace de cambriolage. Pas d'enquête.

Incident 3 :

La capitaine Maormer a jeté un mendiant hors du Baiser du Serpent. Elle a prétendu l'avoir trouvé en train de fouiner dans les ponts inférieurs. Elle est seule maître à bord. Pas d'enquête.

 _Mmh, je crois que je vais fouiller l'entrepôt, je trouverai peut-être quelque chose…_ La Khajiit se dirigea vers le bâtiment et décida de se cacher entre les caisses pour voir si des gens suspects y entraient. Au bout d'un moment, une Maormer en armure fit irruption.

« Parfait, il n'y a personne ! (Elle marcha jusqu'à une caisse et y déposa quelque chose.) Si le clerc a un sens de l'orientation, il le trouvera ! »

Elle s'enfuit par une fenêtre et le Vestige en profita pour aller récupérer ce que l'Elfe avait déposé. C'était une note, elle la prit rapidement et retourna se cacher pour la lire :

Visiteurs importuns

Nous considérons que la première chaîne est sectionnée. Faites pression sur la Mère Tigre pour qu'elle dénonce les visiteurs malvenus.

Nous observons que certains visiteurs malvenus récupèrent de l'orage. Sectionnez immédiatement la seconde chaine d'ancre.

Le Serpent vigilant demeure au large. Au signal, déclenchez la tempête !

 _C'est un message codé et de ce que j'en comprends, cela ne présage rien de bon… Je dois réunir d'autres preuves de ce genre et résoudre cette affaire au plus vite !_ Elle se mit en route pour l'apothicaire, sa boutique se situait près du port. Devant le magasin, Ulondil avait ligoté le propriétaire. Do'Kai s'approcha et lui demanda pourquoi être aussi brutal avec ce Khajiit.

« Cet apothicaire doit être impliqué dans le meurtre, expliqua-t-il. Je lui soutirerai des aveux par la force s'il le faut. »

La femme entra dans la boutique et fouilla le registre des ventes. _Bizarre, certains clients ont refusé de donner leur nom et les matériaux qu'ils ont achetés correspondent aux odeurs que j'ai senties sur le lieu du meurtre. Du souffre, et beaucoup de sang de Daedra ont été vendus… Je sens que je touche bientôt au but !_ Il ne lui restait qu'un endroit à visiter : le navire. Malheureusement, il était plein à craquer de Maormers, impossible de s'y infiltrer. _Bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais rapporter les preuves que j'ai en ma possession à Razum-Dar._ Elle retourna au centre-ville et y croisa le Khajiit.

« C'est idiot d'avoir tué le Silvenar, la Dame Verte et lui partageaient un lien vital. Elle a peu de temps pour le venger avant de mourir à son tour… Et c'est une femme très dangereuse. ( _Sans blague !_ ) Vous avez la même prestance, qu'avez-vous appris ?

\- Rien qui nous mène au tueur. Cependant, l'apothicaire a vendu une quantité incroyable de sang Daedrique. Ah, et j'ai aussi trouvé ce message (Elle lui tendit la note.) qui était en possession des Maormers.

\- Ces vipères manigancent quelque chose, mais quoi ? (Il semblait réfléchir.) Attendez, une quantité incroyable de sang daedrique ? Cela expliquerait le liquide rouge au-dessus du… (Il écarquilla les yeux.) Oh non, Vives Lunes !

\- Quoi ? questionna-t-elle, inquiète du ton de son interlocuteur.

\- Voici un échantillon du nuage toxique recueilli autour du Silvenar. (Il lui donna un petit bocal avec un gaz écarlate à l'intérieur.) Apportez-le à la Dame Verte et dites-lui que son mari en est mort. Harrani s'occupera du reste. Nous devons nous montrer extrêmement prudents, comme si Khenarthi en personne nous épiait. »

Do'Kai retourna auprès de la Bosmer, qui admirait la vue sur la mer. Elle se retourna à l'approche de la Khajiit.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

\- C'est le poison qui a tué votre époux. (Elle vit son interlocutrice se raidir à la mention du mot poison.)

\- C'est impossible, aucun poison n'aurait pu le tuer ! Mais… cette odeur qui émanait de son corps… Comment se fait-il que je la sente aussi dehors ? Je la perçois, elle mène au cœur de la ville !

\- Je ne sens rien ! rétorqua le Vestige, en essayant d'humer l'air.

\- Vous y êtes insensible, mais je peux y remédier ! (Elle s'approcha et lui lança un sort. Do'Kai vit alors une trainée rouge tracer son chemin.) Suivez-moi ! »

Elles coururent jusqu'aux abords de Mistral, près d'une maison isolée et visiblement abandonnée au vu de l'état de la façade. Elles entrèrent et virent une Maormer entrain de lancer un rituel. Un symbole circulaire était gravé sur le sol et produisait une lumière rouge. La Khajiit et la Bosmer firent un pas et cette dernière détruisit le rituel. Une lumière aveuglante se dégagea de l'Elfe des mers et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle pesta contre ses ennemies.

« Impossible, vous avez retrouvé ma trace !

\- Dites-nous qui a tué le Silvenar ! ordonna la femme-chat.

\- J'ai suivi ses ordres à la lettre. Du poison daedrique destiné aux deux Bosmers. J'ai suivi ses ordres à la lettre, répéta-t-elle.

\- Qui vous a donné ses ordres ?

\- Ulondil, lâcha-t-elle en toussant. Il a prétendu que mes deux proies pouvaient arrêter la tempête… Il fallait absolument les éliminer.

\- J'en ai assez entendu ! interrompra la Dame Verte en se rapprochant d'un air furieux.

\- Ses ordres… il fallait suivre ses ordres, répéta-t-elle frénétiquement.

\- Là, là, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, dit l'Elfe des bois d'un air sombre en s'agenouillant près de la Maormer. (Un éclat bleuté sortit de sa main et transperça l'ennemie, qui mourut sur le coup.) Et moi aussi (Elle se releva et sorti.), j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait… »

La femme-chat retourna à l'ambassade. Juste avant le pont, Harrani, Pélidil et Ulondil disputait. Ce dernier interpella la Khajiit :

« Ah, l'adjointe errante ! (Les deux autres se retournèrent pour la regarder.) J'informais justement la directrice des liens qui unissent l'apothicaire aux Hauts-Elfes de l'Archipel du Couchant. Une fois que les tortures auront commencées, nous saurons pourquoi le Domaine a assassiné ses propres diplomates.

\- Votre assassin a pourtant prétendu que c'est vous qui aviez commandité le meurtre du Silvenar, déclara Do'Kai, un petit sourire se formant sur son visage. (Harrani et Pélidil écarquillèrent les yeux.)

\- Qui donc ? L'apothicaire ? ( _Regardez-moi ce jeu d'acteur !_ ) Il n'a jamais travaillé pour moi, je vous assure.

\- Votre assassin a acheté du sang daedrique chez l'apothicaire pour fabriquer le poison ayant été utilisé pour tuer le Silvenar, accusa-t-elle.

\- Oh, bien joué ! Peu importe, à présent… (Un sourire sadique apparut.) La Dinde Verte et son crétin de mari sont morts. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous arrêter !

\- La Dame Verte n'est pas morte.

\- Vous mentez ! Elle est sûrement morte, sinon elle serait venue me voir. (Un éclat de peur luisit dans ses yeux blancs.) N'est-ce pas ? Je suis un ambassadeur désigné par le peuple Maormer ! Notre traité stipule bien que les fondements de notre ambassade sont sacrés ! » clama-t-il.

Il disparut dans un écran de fumée. Pélidil pesta contre lui :

« Tu es un lâche, comme tous les rats des mers ! Tu le paieras de ta vie ! »

Au même moment, la Dame Verte apparut et sprinta à travers le pont en direction de l'ambassade.

« J'ai trouvé sa piste, dit-elle rageusement. Bientôt, je tiendrai son cœur !

\- Arrêtez, ça suffit ! Cette folie doit cesser ! ordonna Harrani. Il y a eu bien assez de morts dans cette ville !

\- Nous avons toutes les preuves pour dire que les Maormers sont coupables et ont de ce fait, trahi le Perchoir de Khenarthi, déclara Do'Kai.

\- Cela ne justifie en rien les massacres irréfléchis, contredit-t-elle. Nous valons mieux que nos ennemis. Ne laissez pas la Dame Verte abattre Ulondil comme un animal ! Il peut nous révéler leurs plans ! »

La Khajiit se dirigea vers l'ambassade en courant le plus vite possible. Elle entra et monta à l'étage car elle entendit du bruit provenant de là. Le Maormer était acculé par la Bosmer, il était recroquevillé au fond de la pièce. Le Vestige s'interposa entre les deux.

« Ecartez-vous si vous ne voulez pas être éclaboussée ! Je vais le laisser en vie un petit moment… Dites à Harrani qu'il est mort et que justice a été faite, dit la femme avec une lueur meurtrière.

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas de justice, mais de vengeance !

\- Exactement ! J'obtiendrai le sang mérité !

\- Est-ce bien ce que le Silvenar voudrait ?

\- Vous osez parler au nom de mon Silvenar ? éclata-t-elle. Je vous fouetterai avec les lanières de votre peau ! Je réduirai vos os en charpie ! Je réduirai vos dents en poussière pour vous en étouffer ! Je vous… (Elle s'interrompit, baissa la tête et soupira.) Vous avez raison, emmenez-le, avant que je me perde. »

La femme-chat conduisit le Maormer jusqu'en dehors de l'ambassade. Harrani l'attendait entourée de deux gardes, ces derniers emmenèrent l'homme.

« Grâce à votre réactivité, Ulondil est entre nos mains. Aucun traité ne saurait le tirer d'affaire, déclara la directrice, satisfaite. J'ai demandé à Ulondil ce qu'il entendait par « tempête » et ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Les Maormers ont des bateaux au large, une force d'invasion en quelque sorte. Avec l'aide du Domaine, nous pourrons renforcer les défenses de la ville. Cela permettra d'épargner de nombreuses vies.

\- Alors vous les avez rejoints ?

\- Oui, je viens tout juste de signer un nouveau traité. Le Vice-commissaire m'a assuré que le Domaine protégera notre petite île. (Elle sourit.) C'est un nouveau départ pour le Perchoir de Khenarthi ! Nous allons prospérer ou périr, mais ensemble. »

Une Khajiit, une soldate du Domaine à en juger par son armure, déboula et interpella Do'Kai d'une voix alarmée.

« Vous là, vous devez venir ! Le commandant Karinith vous réclame sur le champ !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous nous faisons attaquer ! »


	9. Chapitre 8: L'offensive Maormer

**Bonjour à tous ! Encore une fois, un chapitre qui met une éternité à arriver et j'en suis désolée. Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette fic et qui la suive ainsi que Christel qui la corrige. Merci aussi à Ydriel qui prend toujours le temps de me donner son avis.**

 _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Do'Kai._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'offensive Maormer

La situation était pour le moins… catastrophique. En effet, les elfes avaient pris d'assaut les quais est de Mistral, en périphérie de la ville, depuis la mer. La soldate du Domaine avait informé Do'Kai de la situation et l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à des ruines aux abords du lieu de l'attaque avant de repartir aussitôt chercher des renforts. Un petit camp était dressé avec des rescapés pour la plupart blessés plus ou moins gravement et des gardes dépassés par cette offensive soudaine. Le commandant Karinith, que la Khajiit avait déjà rencontrée auparavant à son arrivée sur l'île, la remarqua à peine débarquée dans la zone.

« Les Maormers ont envoyés leurs Vipères marines à l'assaut du quai de L'Œil-de-Chat, nous aurons besoin de toutes les lames disponibles, dont vous ! l'interpella-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

\- On m'a dit que vous prépariez une contre-attaque, répondit le Vestige en reprenant son rôle de soldat.

\- Une contre-attaque ? Une défense organisée plutôt ! rétorqua l'Altmer d'un ton moqueur. Nos forces sont trop disséminées, nous devons absolument tenir les portes si nous ne voulons pas que la ville tombe entre leurs mains ! Aidez les soldats et allez secourir les survivants, je ne peux pas boucler le périmètre tant qu'ils se trouvent encore dans le secteur ! »

Do'Kai répondit par un salut militaire et s'engagea dans le quartier portuaire qui devait être un marché avant l'attaque. Là-bas, elle y rencontra le sergent Firion et Gathwën qui surveillaient la zone, à l'affut. La soldate croisa son regard en premier et s'avança vers elle d'un pas rapide.

« Vous venez nous aider à pourfendre de la Vipère marine ? demanda la Bosmer en tenant sa hache enduite de sang dans la main.

\- Le commandant m'a dit que vous auriez besoin d'aide, expliqua-t-elle. Je… »

La Khajiit s'arrêta net dans son explication. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle éprouva un sentiment de malaise. L'air était étrangement lourd, comme si un orage se préparait à éclater. Une petite brise froide caressait son visage. Firion lui lança un air interrogatif puis leva les yeux en direction du ciel qui commençait doucement à se couvrir.

« Cette atmosphère…, débuta la lame noire en réfléchissant. On dirait la même qu'avant que les ouragans éclatent…

\- J'ai la même impression, déclara le sergent, sombrement. J'ai envoyé mon escouade sur les quais en éclaireur pour découvrir ce que les Maormers mijotent. Vous pourriez aller les aider avec notre amie magicienne, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Gathwën. Je dois rester ici pour protéger les civils. (Elle se retourna et partit en direction de quelques soldats.)

\- Vous m'avez aidée au temple des Sources du deuil, intervint la mage en s'adressant à Do'Kai avec un petit sourire triste, se remémorant ces événements. Je serais idiote de ne pas vous rendre la pareille. Quoi que ces elfes trafiquent, ça ne présage rien de bon…

\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir venir ? Ce sera certainement bien plus dangereux qu'au temple, s'enquit le Vestige.

\- Si je dois mourir au cours de ce combat, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je préfère bien plus succomber sur cette plage à vos côtés que seule, expliqua-t-elle d'un air solennel. Mais ne nous laissons pas abattre ! (Son regard était rempli de détermination.) Si vous parvenez à attirer leur attention, je serais en mesure de couvrir vos arrières. »

Les deux femmes passèrent une arche entourée de murs et se retrouvèrent sur une plage sur laquelle se trouvait quelques maisons et entrepôts sur pilotis, typiquement Khajiit. Le secteur grouillait de Vipères marines et ces dernières avaient mis le feu aux quelques habitations des environs. Des navires pouvaient être vus au large. _Ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié visiblement. Ils sont vraiment nombreux._

Soudain, elles entendirent des bruits de combats dans la première bâtisse à moitié brûlée sur leur chemin, qui avait l'air d'être une taverne. D'un air entendu, elles entrèrent d'un pas discret et y découvrirent deux Bosmer dont l'un qui était agenouillé devant un autre qui semblait particulièrement blessé. Un corps appartenant à un soldat Maormer jonchait le sol près d'une commode. Do'Kai reconnut les deux hommes. _Edhelas et Onglorn, de l'escouade de Firion._ Le premier leva la tête en direction des nouvelles venues et attarda son regard sur la Khajiit qu'il reconnut instantanément. Il se releva et l'interpella tandis que Gathwën se dirigeait vers la sortie pour surveiller les mouvements de l'ennemi :

« Nistël et moi avons été séparés d'Onglorn, commença-t-il en regardant son ami au sol. Ils l'ont sacrément amoché…

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? questionna la femme-chat en croisant les bras.

\- Les Vipères marines ont gravés des runes sur sa poitrine. Je le soutenais pendant que Nistël s'occupait d'eux.

\- Et où se trouve-t-elle maintenant ? demanda la lame noire. Nous pourrions aller l'aider.

\- Elle est à leur chasse, expliqua Edhelas. Si vous la voyez, dites-lui qu'Onglorn s'en sortira. »

La Bosmer et la Khajiit sortirent du bâtiment et longèrent les autres habitations à la recherche de l'éclaireuse. En se coordonnant, elles abattirent en chemin plusieurs Maormers isolés. Au détour d'une cabane, les deux femmes y découvrirent le corps de la soldate appuyé contre une caisse en bois. Gathwën s'approcha et l'examina :

« Elle est morte, déclara-t-elle d'un air désolé. D'après ce que je vois, elle a de nombreuses entailles, certains de ses os sont fracturés apparemment. Je remarque aussi quelques marques de crocs… de serpent ?

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, ces elfes arrivent à dresser des serpents de mer, déclara la lame noire en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait appris sur eux. Nous ferions mieux de ne pas trop nous attarder, des Vipères marines pourraient nous tomber dessus. »

Elles continuèrent à longer la plage jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une mine. Des immenses pierres et des poutres s'étaient effondrées sur la voie, en empêchant l'accès. Devant, un Khajiit recroquevillé sur lui-même était cerné par deux elfes des mers prêts à le tuer. Ces derniers ne remarquèrent pas les deux femmes qui saisirent donc l'occasion pour les tuer sur le coup : Do'Kai en utilisant son arc et Gathwën en lançant un sort d'électricité sur eux. L'homme-chat regarda ses sauveuses, stupéfait. Il se redressa et s'inclina devant elles.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé ! Si vous n'étiez pas intervenues, j'y aurais laissé ma fourrure à coup sûr ! »

La femme-chat hocha la tête et demanda :

« Avez-vous pu voir ou entendre ce que ces elfes trafiquent ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le Khajiit. Par contre, je travaillais dans la mine quand les Vipères marines sont arrivées, elles ont fait s'effondrer le tunnel principal. J'ai réussi à sortir de justesse. Vous aurez certainement des indices en vous y rendant.

\- J'imagine que c'était l'entrée de la mine, déclara la lame noire en pointant le tunnel obstrué.

\- C'est exact, mais il y a un autre passage ! Vous voyez l'entrepôt, là-bas ? dit-il en pointant un bâtiment, qui se trouvait contre la petite montagne qui surplombait la ville, du doigt. Il se trouve qu'il y a une trappe qui mène droit à l'intérieur. »

Les deux femmes remercièrent l'homme-chat et se précipitèrent dans la mine. La pièce était recouverte à moitié d'un planché et une odeur désagréable suintait des parois desquelles perlaient des gouttes d'eau. Au fond se trouvait un totem Maormer, représenté par deux serpents de mers se faisant face. Un mince filet d'électricité parcourait les piliers. Devant ceux-ci un mage, qui semblait Altmer à en juger par sa taille, les étudiait. Elles s'approchèrent et finirent par le reconnaître. La Bosmer ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie de le revoir.

« Ealcil ? s'exclama la Bosmer tandis que le concerné se retournait, surpris. _Ah oui, je me souviens de lui, je l'ai rencontré peu après mon arrivée sur l'île…_

\- Oh, Gathwën ? Venez voir par ici ! dit-il sans prêter attention à Do'Kai. Ce totem Maormer est intéressant à étudier ! (Il marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir.) Prenez donc note de ce que je vais dire !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! s'insurgea la Khajiit, qui n'aimait pas le ton de l'homme, faisant hausser un sourcil au Haut-elfe. Nous sommes venues découvrir ce que les Maormers mijotent.

\- Bon, très bien, je sais ce que les Vipères marines préparent, se renfrogna le mage. Comme vous le savez certainement, ces elfes ont créés un ouragan pour précipiter la flotte du Domaine contre le Perchoir de Khenarthi. Et bien, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire ici, commença-t-il en s'amusant des deux femmes qui lui semblaient impatientes d'en savoir plus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y aurait de pire qu'un ouragan ? questionna le Vestige.

\- Vous n'avez pas dû étudiez les bases du sacrifice de sang, vous, taquina-t-il, visiblement heureux de pouvoir faire étalage de ses connaissances. Vous voyez ces statues en forme de serpent ? Ce sont des totems d'orage. Elles absorbent les énergies spirituelles des sujets marqués d'une rune et les canalisent, comme l'eau dans une rigole.

\- Il y a un moyen de bloquer l'écoulement ? demanda Gathwën, sortant de son silence.

\- Très bonne question ! » s'exclama l'homme.

Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de pierre grise brillante circulaire de la taille de la paume de sa main et la tendit à Do'Kai qui l'observait en détail tandis que son vis-à-vis continuait ses explications.

« C'est une magnétite, commença l'Altmer d'un air savant. Les Vipères marine les utilisent pour bloquer le transfert d'énergie. Tendez-la en direction d'un totem d'orage actif, elle en absorbera les flux sans risque.

\- Vous êtes vraiment certain que c'est sans risque ? demanda la femme-chat en plissant ses yeux ambrés.

\- Tout à fait ! Mais évitez quand même de marcher dans les flaques, on ne sait jamais…, lâcha-t-il en en frottant sa barbe. Trêve de bavardages ! Essayez donc sur ce totem-là ! »

Le Vestige soupira, peu rassurée, puis s'exécuta sous les regards scrutateurs des deux magiciens. Elle tendit la pierre et les statues réagirent immédiatement. La lame noire ressentit de légers picotements traversant son corps, les filaments électriques se dirigèrent droit dans la magnétite et le totem se désactiva au bout de trois secondes.

« C'est prodigieux ! s'enthousiasma le mage. Regardez, pas la moindre trace d'électrocution ! Bon, maintenant que vous avez compris le principe, il faut que vous détruisiez les autres totems de cette mine avant que…, il toussota et se repris rapidement. Et bien, mieux vaut ne pas vous inquiétez avec cela…, dit-il en se frottant les mains avec un sourire crispé.

\- M'inquiéter à quel sujet ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi les Maormers ont besoin de ces totems d'orage ? s'impatienta la Khajiit en croisant les bras et en avançant d'un pas.

\- Je… Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain, déclara l'homme avec un mouvement de recul. J'ai deux théories et aucunes n'est bonne pour les habitants de cette île. On ne s'adonne pas à un sacrifice de sang si on n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'énergies dans un laps de temps très court et d'aussitôt la libérer…

\- Allez droit au but ! Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !

\- Occupez-vous des totems d'orages ! De mon côté, je vais tenter de trouver rapidement un moyen de contrer le rituel des Vipères marines sans détruire Mistral. Cela vous paraît équitable ? demanda-t-il en se frottant le front, tentant d'esquiver le sujet. La seule certitude, c'est le manque de temps. Vous devriez faire vite »

 _Il à l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il nous dit. Ça semble bien plus grave que les précédentes tentatives des Maormers de lâcher des ouragans sur l'île._

Les deux femmes quittèrent Ealcil. Gathwën en profita pour maugréer sur le mage qu'elle ne supportait pas, au vu des regards électriques qu'elle lançait pendant la discussion et de son silence qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Elles traversèrent quelques tunnels qui semblaient fragilisés et croisèrent sur la route des elfes des mers qu'elles tentèrent d'éviter soigneusement. Leur stratégie était de détruire les totems sans faire trop de grabuges, pour provoquer un plus grand désordre dans les rangs de l'ennemi. La Bosmer lançait de temps en temps des sorts de silence, une illusion qui dissimulait le bruit des pas du lanceur et de sa cible. Ça ne rendait pas totalement invisible, mais cela suffisait à les rendre suffisamment discrètes. Au total, elles détruisirent cinq totems, et assassinèrent sept Maormers.

L'elfe des bois et la Khajiit arrivèrent au bout de la mine au bout de trente minutes qui semblaient interminables. Ealcil communiqua avec elles par le biais d'une projection magique translucide de couleur bleu ciel. Il avait visiblement trouvé un moyen d'arrêter les Vipère marines.

« Je sais ce qu'ils projettent ! s'exclama le mage, enthousiaste. Ma projection m'a permis de voir un ancien site de rituel au nord de Mistral, derrière la montagne. Ils y ont invoqué une puissante créature nommée Esclave-Tempête, un atronach de foudre. Ils lui transfèrent toute l'énergie accumulée !

\- Quelles conséquences cela auraient ? s'enquit le Vestige.

\- Il y a une limite à la quantité d'énergie que l'invocation peut absorber avant de se dématérialiser totalement. Toute la puissance accumulée va se déverser sur le Perchoir de Khenarthi, tuant tout sur son passage. Oh, et la montagne se trouvant vers Mistral volera littéralement en éclats et la ville sera entièrement rasée !

\- Vous aviez dit plus tôt que vous aviez trouvé un moyen de les arrêter…, débuta Do'Kai.

\- C'est exact, coupa Ealcil. Comment emprisonne-t-on une masse faite d'énergie cyclonique si ce n'est qu'avec le vent lui-même ? Il y a trois cornes rituelles autours de lui qui l'empêchent de se libérer. Détruisez-les avec l'aide de l'énergie qu'a accumulée la magnétite.

\- Plus on se dépêche de le libérer, moins il sera puissant et plus facile il sera à battre… C'est bien cela ? en déduisit la Khajiit.

\- Le début de votre raisonnement est juste, commença le mage avec un petit sourire en coin. En fait, il perdra son enveloppe corporelle et libérera son énergie sans danger. Enfin, sans danger pour le Perchoir de Khenarthi. De votre côté, je vous conseille fortement de vous cacher derrière un mur en pierre bien solide quand cela se produira !

\- Bien, on a un plan qui tient la route ! déclara Gathwën, déterminée, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le mettre à exécution rapidement !

\- Bonne chance ! » lança l'Altmer en inclinant solennellement la tête avant que sa projection ne disparaisse.

Les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers la sortie et purent contempler le site du rituel de leurs propres yeux depuis une colline contre la montagne, accroupies derrières un buisson. Une grande plateforme de pierre circulaire surélevée de quelques mètres entourée d'eau dominait le lieu qui se trouvait non-loin de la plage. Le plus impressionnant, c'était l'atronach de foudre en son centre. Une masse de pierres énormes, qui formaient une sorte d'être humanoïde, gravées de runes reliées par des centaines de filaments électriques. Le ciel était gris et menaçant au-dessus de l'invocation et une pluie fine tombait. Le tout était encadré par trois imposantes cornes qui soufflait du vent en permanence pour empêcher la créature de se libérer. Des Maomers surveillaient le lieu tandis qu'un mage, légèrement en retrait, supervisait le rituel.

La Bosmer s'avança de quelques pas et commenta d'un air à la fois fasciné et effrayé :

« J'avais lu dans des livres que cela pouvait se produire… Le voir en personne est encore plus impressionnant… »

Do'Kai se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, se trouvant dans le même état que sa comparse. Dans leur contemplation, elles ne remarquèrent pas qu'une troisième personne s'était jointe à leur duo.

« Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? Personnellement, je n'apprécie pas quand la pluie mouille ma fourrure, mes mouvements deviennent moins vifs », souffla une voix qui était devenue familière pour la femme-chat.

L'elfe et la Khajiit se retournèrent d'un coup avec un visage tordu par la surprise. Leur vis-à-vis lâcha un petit rire en voyant leur tête, les joues de Gathwën s'empourprèrent légèrement tandis que le pelage de Do'Kai le cachait, honteuses de s'être fait surprendre.

« Razum-Dar ? débuta la lame noire en se reprenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici…

\- Vous pensiez que je me buvais un verre à la taverne pendant que vous sauviez tout le monde ? taquina-t-il avec un sourire. Raz ne dit jamais non à un peu d'action ! (Il se racla la gorge et repris un air sérieux.) Vous avez un plan pour détruire cette chose ? »

La mage se chargea de lui révéler leur tactique tandis que le Vestige continuait à scruter les environs. A la fin des explications, l'homme-chat se leva et prit la tête du groupe :

« Bon, Raz s'occupe des Maormers qui surveillent le rituel et cherche une issue de secours. Il faudra partir rapidement. Do'Kai, interpella-t-il en se tournant vers elle, vous briserez les cornes avec le caillou brillant. Gathwën vous escortera pendant que vous vous en occuperez. Compris ? »

Elles hochèrent rapidement la tête et se mirent en route. A chaque corne, un sorcier elfe des mers s'occupait du rituel tandis qu'un serpent de plusieurs mètres le protégeait. Les mages étaient simples à tuer puisqu'ils étaient absorbés par l'invocation. Pour le reptile, c'était une autre affaire. Ils étaient vifs et avait le don d'anticiper leurs mouvements. Ils semblaient dotés d'une certaine intelligence. La Khajiit a d'ailleurs failli se faire attraper plusieurs fois par leurs crocs. Par chance, la Bosmer était là pour lancer un sort qui déstabilisait l'animal. La magnétite libérait une puissance folle qui déséquilibrait sa porteuse à chaque utilisation. Les vents s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à totalement disparaître une fois la troisième corne détruite. Esclave-Tempête rugit avec une telle puissance que la terre trembla. Il s'exprima dans une langue inconnue puis se prépara à déchaîner toute son énergie. Le ciel grondait et de puissantes trombes d'eau assourdissantes se déversaient.

« Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite d'ici ! » s'époumona la femme-chat.

Gathwën hocha la tête alors qu'elles essayaient de trouver Razum-Dar du regard. Ce dernier apparut sur une colline en périphérie du site, fit des grands signes avec ses mains pour attirer leur attention et cria pour se faire entendre :

« J'ai trouvé un passage qui nous mènera sur les quais rapidement ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les deux femmes ne se firent pas prier et coururent à toute allure dans sa direction. Derrière elles, l'atronach se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la foudre s'intensifiant, libéra son énergie provoquant une onde de choc puis disparu dans un bruit assourdissant. Le groupe se fit déséquilibrer mais parvint à s'enfuir. Le ciel redevint soudainement ensoleillé, comme si rien ne s'était produit et le peu de Maormers qui restaient déguerpirent rapidement en voyant ce qui était advenu des autres ainsi que de leur plan.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course effrénée, les trois sauveurs parvinrent à atteindre les quais. Là-bas, un petit groupe discutait des évènements. En se rapprochant, Do'Kai y reconnut la Dame verte, Firion et son escouade qui semblaient abattu par la mort de Nistël, Jimila et son équipage ainsi que la gouvernante Harrani. Cette dernière s'approcha de la lame noire la remercia chaleureusement et lui offrit une quantité d'or conséquente tandis que Gathwën s'entretenait avec Firion. Razum-Dar s'approcha de la Khajiit quand la responsable de Mistral eut terminé ses éloges.

« Grâce à vos efforts, le Perchoir de Khenarthi est à présent en sécurité et s'apprête à définitivement rejoindre le Domaine, commença-t-il en marquant une pause. Je sais trouver des personnes de talent et vous en faite partie. J'aurais du travail à vous proposer.

\- Quel genre de travail ? demanda Do'Kai avec curiosité.

\- Si les Vipères marines sont assez nombreuses pour prendre d'assaut Khenarthi, la totalité des mers du sud est menacée. La reine se trouve actuellement en Auridia pour une visite royale. Raz veut que vous alliez au Guet de Vulkhel pour informer Astanya, la capitaine de la garde, de ce qui s'est passé ici. Elle pourra en prévenir notre souveraine.

\- Très bien, j'irai, déclara-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. J'ai entendu que Jimila ferait cap vers Auridia. Je pense embarquer avec elle.

\- Elle vous doit bien cette faveur », approuva son vis-à-vis en hochant la tête et en la saluant avant de s'en aller.

La capitaine du navire avait bien entendu accepter la requête sa compatriote et ne lui faisait rien payer en signe de reconnaissance. Elle lui avait même attribué une chambre pour elle tout seule. La lame noire avait protesté mais la Khajiit avait tant insisté qu'elle céda. Le Rôdeur avait été entièrement rénové et Oblan, le quartier-maître, avait procédé à quelques améliorations en étudiant les techniques Maormers. Il ne cessait de s'en vanter d'ailleurs. Durant le voyage, l'eau était plutôt calme, ce qui enchanta le Vestige, qui s'était découvert un mal de mer. La femme-chat s'était liée d'amitié avec Jimila ainsi qu'avec l'équipage qui l'avait bien accueillie. La capitaine lui avait proposé un travail sur son navire mais elle dû refuser, ayant d'autres obligations. Bien entendu, elle comprit, mais n'oublia pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue à bord. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Do'Kai, qui avait enfin un entourage et un moment de répit plus qu'apprécié.

Arrivés à Auridia, la Khajiit salua tout le monde, descendit la rampe et parcourut tranquillement les quais. Elle se remémora son bref passage au Guet de Vulkhel. La ville était magnifique mais elle n'avait pas pu en profiter puisqu'elle avait embarqué aussitôt pour le Perchoir de Khenarti.

La lame noire s'isola sur une plage, à l'est de la cité, afin de prendre quelques instants de réflexions. Elle s'assit contre le tronc d'un cerisier en fleur. L'or donné par Harrani serait certainement utilisé en partie pour se payer une chambre d'auberge. _Un lit bien chaud, un repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne seraient pas de refus._ Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quand, soudainement, une projection magique du Prophète apparut droit devant elle.


End file.
